What's Meant To Be Will Be
by NavyNinjaGirl
Summary: 2 pregnant women, one great love and a journey that will change them forever. Please review if you like it, i love hearing what you have to say! Hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: 'What's Meant To Be Will Be' Author: Carlz (carlz_chic_69@hotmail.com) Rating: PG 13 Summary: Two pregnant women, one great love and a journey that will change their lives forever. Disclaimer: I'm only doing this for fun; I don't own jag or any of the characters and have no claim to the show or anything. I'm making no profit from this either. So please don't sue me! Authors Notes: This story takes place after 'Adrift 2' but with some changes. Mac called off the wedding for good once she heard of Harms crash, Renee's father never died and the scene at the airport didn't happen. Sturgis is at JAG and Mac never went TAD. Some JAG episodes may be referred to but not many (considering I only watching a couple of episodes before this is set) Sorry if some of the details are wrong, please feel free to correct me. The dates I use are probably wrong but I'm working on the fact that the wedding was planned for mid May and that the engagement party was in march sometime. (Please just work with me for the sake of the fic!)  
  
So here goes.... Enjoy!  
  
'What's Meant To Be Will Be'  
  
JAG HQ Friday Afternoon  
  
"Mac wait up."  
  
"Harm hi, how was court."  
  
"Yeah good, but watch out for Sturgis he's not in the best of moods, he was convinced he had it won."  
  
"Ohhh okay thanks for the warning."  
  
Mac starts towards her office, then turned around realising that Harm is still starring after her. "Did you want something else Harm?"  
  
"Uh yeah actually, how do you feel about dinner?"  
  
"Is that some sort of trick question Harm, you know how I feel about food, any time, any where!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok very funny marine, I was actually asking how you'd feel about having dinner at my place tonight 1930?"  
  
"Sure but on one condition!"  
  
"I'm gonna regret this but what would that condition be?"  
  
"Lot's of chocolate, great food and a good video!"  
  
"What about good company?"  
  
"Yeah that too! So who's the good company your inviting? Anyone I know?"  
  
"Your full of it today aren't you Ninja girl."  
  
"You better believe it flyboy"  
  
"See you tonight then?"  
  
"Yep and don't forget the chocolate"  
  
Harm flashed her one of those famous flyboy grins "I wouldn't dare"  
  
And with that Harm headed towards his office to finish up so he could go home and get started on dinner.  
  
"Ummm Harm"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Uh what about Renee?"  
  
"What about her"  
  
"Won't she have something to say about you spending Friday night with another woman?"  
  
Chuckling to himself "Don't worry Mac, Renee's out of town for the week, she not back until next Thursday. Besides why should she care if I spend time with my best friend."  
  
"Yeah why should she, see you tonight."  
  
Mac walks back into her office and shutting the door behind her, she drops down into the chair. 'Yeah why should she care.' The words echo through her mind, Why should she care, she has nothing to worry about, it's not as if anything will ever happen between us, he made that clear a long time ago. She thought that would change though, after her engagement party it looked like they were finally on the same page, about to end the dance that had been going far too long. She quickly found out that was not the case. Harm was her best friend, they shared some sort of connection and she wasn't about to let her feelings for him ruin that.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT 1930  
  
Harm was standing in the kitchen preparing dinner. Since he'd been home all he could think about was Mac, he was really looking forward to tonight. It had been a long time since they had spent any real time together since his accident and he was really starting to miss his best friend. Is that was he's still calling her his 'best friend' I think they both knew that was not the case anymore, after she called off the wedding he was sure they could get things right, it seemed like they were both ready at the same time. Obviously he was wrong, Mac has done nothing since Mic left that indicated that she was finally ready for more. He would have to live with that, and he would not do anything to jeoprodise their friendship, he could live without being with Mac after all he'd been doing it for the past 4 years, but he couldn't live without her in his life at all.  
  
Harm's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Always on time aren't you marine." He whispered to himself.  
  
Harm opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Mac, she looked amazing. She was wearing dark figure hugging jeans, and a yellow spaghetti strap tank top, both of which did her justice.  
  
"Mac, come on in."  
  
"Mmmm something smells good!"  
  
"Thanks, hope you like Chicken Risotto,"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Why don't you sit down and I'll get us some drinks"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Harm turned and headed into the kitchen taking another look at Mac's appearance, leaning on the bench for support he whispered "This is going to be a long night" Damn why did she have to look so gorgeous, it would have been so much easier if she had worn something less flattering, Oh hell, who did he think he was kidding, it didn't matter what she was wearing she'd still manage to look amazing, he was just going to have to live with it.  
  
"Dinner then movie or movie then dinner?" Harm said walking over to the lounge setting their drinks down on the oak coffee table.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT 2217  
  
They had been arguing about the Santorie' case for the past ten minutes, neither one of them were going to back down.  
  
"What do you mean, I know I'm right!"  
  
"Well be prepared to lose this one flyboy, cause your goin' down"  
  
Mac reply's sarcastically, trying to suppress a grin. "Oh how could I forget, the famous Harmon Rabb would never lose such an easy case, after all his client is innocent."  
  
"Are you mocking me Ninja girl?"  
  
"No never!" says Mac with a look of mock surprise on her face. "But you're so easy to bait!"  
  
Giving Mac one of his famous flyboy grins he says "You know me so well! Anyone would think we share a brain!"  
  
"Yeah well the minute I start craving salads and health foods, I'm getting a transfer."  
  
"Ohhh come on Mac you don't mean that, what would you do without your trusty partner."  
  
"Remain sane." Mac deadpanned  
  
"You know Mac I have really enjoyed tonight"  
  
"Same here flyboy, it's just a pity we don't get to do it more often"  
  
"So why don't we?"  
  
"For starters, do you really think your girlfriend wouldn't be to happy if you blew off one of her 'important' party's to spend time with your best friend who also happens to be female."  
  
"Your female. I hadn't noticed!!!"  
  
"Jeez thanks Harm, that makes me feel so good about myself"  
  
"Mac you know I was joking of course I know your female, it's a little hard to miss. You could make a potato sack look like a Verasace gown."  
  
"Harm I was joking too, I was just messing with you, so you don't need to go overboard with the compliments."  
  
"I wasn't, I meant what I said Mac you're gorgeous."  
  
"What's gotten into you tonight flyboy?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess I'm just a little upset that you don't think I see you as a woman. Mac you're my partner and my best friend and there was one time in my life where I thought you would end up as my wife, I can tell you I do see you as a woman.  
  
Harm stopped suddenly realising what he had just said, hoping Mac wouldn't call him on it, because at this point he wasn't sure he'd be able to deny anything.  
  
"Harm, when was it that you thought I would end up as your wife?" she said quietly.  
  
Damn, she did hear it, how am I gonna get out of this?  
  
"Uhhh Mac I didn't ah. um. I shouldn't have said that." He could tell that his answer hadn't satisfied her but it was all he could come up with.  
  
"Harm, we both know your not telling me everything, you know I can tell when you don't tell me something."  
  
Mac was starring into those amazing blue eyes of his, hoping that the answer was what she wanted to hear, that the time when he thought they would eventually get married and live happily ever after wasn't that long ago? That he was he willing to give them a chance.  
  
"Mac I don't know..."  
  
"Harm tell me. I want to know."  
  
"Okay, it was at your engagement party, I really thought that after everything we talked about and. and that kiss. that you would go inside, break it of with Brumby and run of into the sunset with me. It's stupid I know but I can't lie to you so there, you happy now?"  
  
"Why didn't you stop me, why didn't you tell me all this out on the Admirals porch?"  
  
"Why do you think Mac, because I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to make your choice without feeling like I was pushing you into anything."  
  
"All you had to do was say 'Don't marry him' and I wouldn't have." Mac whispered barley noticeable over the T.V playing in the back round.  
  
"What do you mean Mac?" Harm asked. Not quite sure he had heard her right, hoping he had but not sure all the same.  
  
"Harm if you had said to me on that porch 'Mac don't marry him' I would have walked inside and called the whole thing off.  
  
"You would have?"  
  
"Yes, why do you think I hesitated when going back inside I was waiting for you to say something like that and when you didn't I turned around and walked away, it was one of the hardest things I've ever had done Harm."  
  
"And I followed you in thinking you'd made your choice."  
  
"I guess you did."  
  
A long awkward silence filled the room as both of them looked away.  
  
**************** Should I ask her if she still feels that way, Harm wondered. Can I risk what we have all for some dream I thought I had let go of? ....................................  
  
Does he still want that, us. Could I have everything I have wanted for so long with one simple phrase. Can I risk what we have now? What if he doesn't want that anymore, can I live with knowing there is no possibility of us? Ever.  
  
**************** In the end it was Harm who made the first move.  
  
"Do you still feel that way Sarah..."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. What's Meant To Be 2

In the end it was Harm who made the first move.  
  
"Do you still feel that way Sarah..."  
  
What's Meant To Be Will Be 2  
  
The sound of her given name coming from his lips sent shivers throughout her body.  
  
"Do you Harm?"  
  
"Yes I do, but if you don't then I don't want to risk what we have know, I can live without being with you Sarah, but I don't think I could handle you not being in my life at all."  
  
I can see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Fear rises in my throat as I realise I have made a mistake. She doesn't want me, she's moved on and I'm still stuck as usual in the same part of my life, unable to let go.  
  
"Mac, I..."  
  
"Harm if you really meant what you said before, then yes I do still want there to be an 'us' if you can handle that."  
  
A wave of relief washed over him as those words sunk into the depths of his heart. She wanted him. They were finally on the same page. The dance had finished and now they could both move on.  
  
"I meant every word of what I said Mac and I mean this. I love you Sarah MacKenzie and I never want to lose you again."  
  
"I love you to Harm."  
  
She leaned across and kissed him lightly, the kissed deepened as years of dancing around each other, years of unrequited feelings were released in one burst of passion. At that moment they both knew that nothing could come between them again.  
  
As they headed toward the bedroom Mac whispered in his ear "You never lost me Harm, and you never will."  
  
Those simple words washed over him letting him know that this was meant to be, it was right and she wanted it just as much as he did.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT Next Morning  
  
After a night of making love to the most amazing woman he had ever met, Harm lay awake admiring the beautiful creature before him. She was perfect there was no other word for it.  
  
Mac stirred next to him, waking to find him starring at her with a strange look in his eyes, a look filled with so much love and emotion she had to mentally shake herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't.  
  
"Morning gorgeous"  
  
"Hmmm morning, do I smell coffee?"  
  
"Yeah I got up earlier and put it on, you want some"  
  
"Mmmm that would be great."  
  
"Okay, be right back."  
  
Mac rolled over once Harm was gone and smiled into the pillow, how had they managed to get to this point in one night? Things had gone so smoothly once they opened up, " It's amazing what a little communication does."  
  
"What was that," Harm says handing her a cup of steaming hot coffee.  
  
"Thanks, nothing I was just thinking out loud. I said it's amazing what a little communication does."  
  
"I know I was thinking the same thing. Are you still okay about last night?" The tone of his voice betrayed his real feelings, he was scared that she regretted their night together.  
  
"More than okay flyboy, so what do you say we do something today"  
  
"Got any suggestions?"  
  
"Nope, you can choose, after all you let me pick the movies last night."  
  
"Well that's true, what do you say about going up in 'Sarah' and then a picnic in a nice secluded spot."  
  
"I say what are we still doing here!"  
  
They spent the rest of the weekend together, Saturday was spent flying in 'Sarah' and the Sunday was spent lounging around Harms apartment, making the odd trip to the store for food.  
  
Later Sunday night Mac began to feel uneasy, the question had been tugging at the back of her brain all weekend but she hadn't wanted to face it until now.  
  
"Harm, what about Renee?"  
  
The simply statement shocked him. He had completely forgot that his 'girlfriend' was out of town and arriving home in 4 days. "I'll talk to her when she gets back, tell her it's over."  
  
"Will you tell her about us?"  
  
"I don't know, do you want me too?"  
  
"Can I think about that one, I'm not sure she'll give you up that easily and if she knows there is another woman involved."  
  
"Point taken but I'll do whatever you want to do."  
  
"Harm can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Sure, fire away."  
  
"If nothing had have happened between us, would you have stayed with Renee for much longer?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know, I had been thinking about her and I a lot lately and if we should have still been together considering how I felt about you, but no I can't honestly answer that, however I can tell you that there is no one I want to be with other than you now."  
  
With that he dropped a light kiss on her forehead and walked into the kitchen "So what do you want for dinner?"  
  
JAG HQ Monday Morning Car Park  
  
"Harm, are we going to tell the Admiral about our change in.. ahhh relationship."  
  
"Yeah how about we leave it until tomorrow though, I have a lot on my plate today and I have a feeling that this particular conversation will take a while."  
  
"Sounds good to me I'm not exactly in any hurry to tell him either."  
  
They walk together towards the front of the Jag building, once in the elevator alone Harm dropped a light kiss on Mac's lips just as the door opened he said, "Have a good day Colonel."  
  
"You too Commander." Smiling a little to broadly.  
  
***************  
  
"Good morning Commander"  
  
"Morning Harriet. How was your weekend?"  
  
"Tiring sir, AJ has decided that it's funny to wake Mummy and Daddy up at 5:30 in the morning just to get a reaction."  
  
"Charming little squid isn't he."  
  
"Yes I'm sure his is sir"  
  
Chuckling Harm asks, "Do I have any messages Lieutenant"  
  
"No sir, but you do have a visitor waiting in you office."  
  
"Okay thank you Harriet"  
  
Harm walked towards his office with a spring in his step, how couldn't believe that things had finally fallen into place for him and Mac.  
  
As he opened the door to his office he gasped as it revealed who his visitor was.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. What's Meant To Be 3

What's Meant To Be Will Be 3  
  
"Renee!"  
  
"Hi Harm."  
  
"What are you doing here I thought you weren't due back until Thursday."  
  
"I wasn't but we finished up early so I came back, besides there is something I need to talk t you about."  
  
"Yeah I have to talk to you as well."  
  
"Well do you mind if I go first, it's kind of important."  
  
"Uhhh yeah sure, fire away."  
  
"Okay. I don't know if this is the right place to have this discussion but I have to tell you anyway. I'm pregnant!"  
  
Harm didn't know what he was expecting her little announcement to be but it wasn't that.  
  
"Ahhh. are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I went to the doctor yesterday, I'm sure."  
  
"Wow ummm. I need time to process this Renee, can we talk about it tonight, or it might have to be tomorrow depends on how today goes, things are really hectic around here."  
  
"Uhhh, yeah sure. Talk to you later." She dropped a quick kiss on his cheek and walked out of his office, She was pregnant, she was really pregnant. Life was definitely looking up for her at the moment, 'I just hopes nothing goes wrong.'  
  
S**t! That was the only word that kept running through his mind. How could this happen, he finally gets things right with Mac - the woman he loves - and then his girlfriend whom he was about to break up with drops the little bomb that she's pregnant (more like a nuclear bomb) He had to find someone to talk to about this but who could he tell?  
  
"Sturgis, you got a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure buddy, what's up"  
  
"Not my life that's for sure!" "Wowha, bad weekend?"  
  
"No, wonderful weekend, really bad morning."  
  
"You wanna talk about it."  
  
"Actually yeah but I'm not sure where to start."  
  
"Start at the beginning and work your way from there!"  
  
"Okay here goes.."  
  
******************** By the time Harm had finished telling Sturgis everything, Sturgis just sat there and starred at him.  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to forget this whole mess ever happened and elope with Mac! But somehow I don't think that is possible."  
  
"Your right about that. Does Mac know yet?"  
  
"No, and I'm not sure I want to tell her until I know exactly what I'm going to do"  
  
"That's good in theory but what if you decide that you need to say with Renee. Are you just going to walk in there one day and say - Mac I'm sorry but Renee's pregnant and I'm gonna stay beside her, see you round!"  
  
"You right, I have to talk to her, but I have a hectic day as it is."  
  
"I'll take some of your cases, you take the afternoon off and go somewhere to talk."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis"  
  
"Don't thank me yet, you're still in one sticky situation."  
  
"Don't I know it!"  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT Monday Afternoon  
  
"Mac I'm glad you came."  
  
"Harm what's this about, it sounded urgent on the phone."  
  
"It is, but I'm not quite sure how to tell you so bare with me."  
  
"Okay, but why don't you just shoot from the start"  
  
"Well this morning Renee was waiting for me in my office."  
  
"I thought you said she was out of town until Thursday."  
  
"She was supposed to be, but she came back early, anyway she had to tell me something, so I told her I had something to tell her as well. She wanted to go first so I let her."  
  
"So what did she have to say Harm?"  
  
"She's Pregnant"  
  
Whatever Mac was expecting it wasn't that. The breath was knocked out of her and it felt like thousands of sharp knives had sliced her heart into shreds.  
  
"Uhhh.."  
  
She was lost for words, this morning her life had seemed perfect, how could it all of a sudden have fallen apart around her.  
  
"Mac, are you okay."  
  
"Uhhh no but I guess I'll have to be won't I"  
  
"Mac I haven't talked to her since I said I needed time to process it."  
  
"Are you going to stay with her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Somehow Mac knew that would be his answer but she was hoping it would be a definite NO, that they would sail through this and come out the other side together. "What do you want me to say Harm?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't expect you to say anything. I just wanted you to know, incase you heard it somewhere else. I wanted to be totally honest with you so that. so. Oh I don't know Mac. I should have demanded that I talk first, I would have broken up with her and we wouldn't be in this mess. I could be coming home to you tonight, beginning a new life.. With you."  
  
"Harm don't this is painful enough as it is, you don't think I wouldn't have wanted this whole mess to go away. But it won't and you have to decide what you're going to do."  
  
"How do I decide that Mac, I know I love you and I want to be with you, but it's not that easy anymore. Like you said, I make simple things complicated."  
  
"Harm you couldn't have known this was going to happen."  
  
"I know but it doesn't change the fact that it is happening, does it."  
  
"Harm all I can say is, Think of what kind of man you are, what you stand for and what you believe in. Then make your decision."  
  
"Mac I."  
  
"Harm I have to go, please don't try and contact me. I'll talk to you when I'm ready. But I think I already know what your decision will be because I know you."  
  
That's all she got out before the door closed behind her, she only just made it out to the Vette' parked outside the apartment building before she burst into tear. How could this be happening, why did this have to happen now, now that everything was so perfect. She already knew he'd stay with Renee; he would listen to the advice she had given him and do the right thing. She knew he loved her but she also knew he was too honorable to leave Renee now, After all he had stood aside and let her almost marry a man she didn't love, all because he was so damn honorable.  
  
He woman he loved climb into her car parked out the front of his building, he could see the pain on her face and the tears streaming down freely, she was so strong around him but once out of sight she broke down, it was one of the many things he loved about her. She'd already given him the answer to his question but he wasn't sure he was ready to acknowledge it. Not yet.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. What's Meant To Be 4

What's Meant To Be Will Be 4  
  
JAG HQ Next Day  
  
He'd done as she asked and not contacted her, though it took all his will power to do so. The knowledge that the woman he loved was at home hurting so much, because of him was unbearable. It hadn't been until the wee hours of the morning that he acknowledged the fact that he had to stay with Renee. He wished that it was different, that he wasn't the man he was today, that he would leave Renee and continue life with Mac as though nothing happened. But he couldn't, even if he did leave Renee, he doubted that he could be with Mac simply because Mac loved the man he was and if he left Renee he would be setting aside everything he stood for. Either way he couldn't have Mac and that hurt more than anything had ever hurt him in his life. Even when his father Went MIA it didn't hurt as much as giving up the woman he loved.  
  
As he entered the bullpen his eyes darted around searching for Mac, she wasn't there. He walked towards his office, his eyes lingering a little too long on her office.  
  
"Sir, the Colonel called in sick today."  
  
"Oh okay thanks Harriet."  
  
He walked into his office and shut the door behind him with a loud bang. He knew everyone in the bullpen was looking in the direction of his office but he didn't care. She was avoiding him, she wasn't anymore sick that he was though he felt it sometimes. He looked up at the noise of someone knocking at his door.  
  
"Enter"  
  
"No need to ask why you're in such a good mood."  
  
"Look Sturgis, I don't really want to talk about this right now."  
  
"Okay but I can figure out what happened, the Colonel isn't sick today, and your not in such a good mood because your still together so.."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, I talked to Mac yesterday and she told me to think about what kind of man I was, what I stood for and what I believed in."  
  
"Sounds like good advice to any normal person but it's not is it."  
  
"No because then she followed it up with 'I think I already know what your decision will be because I know you, so don't try and contact me I'll call you."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"I can see where she's coming from though about not calling her, I have hurt her so much and it's killing me."  
  
"So you chose to stay with Renee."  
  
"I don't know about chose more like had no other option."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"She'll come around in her time you know."  
  
"I don't think I can expect her too, I hurt her more than anyone else in ever has, besides I don't know if I can cope with seeing her, not without going away and shooting myself in the head."  
  
"Well it would solve your problems!"  
  
"Don't make me seriously consider it Sturgis"  
  
"Okay I'm here if you need me."  
  
"Thanks buddy."  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT Later That Night  
  
Mac had been sitting on the couch for 4 hours, 53 minutes and 27 second. With a tub of Ben & Jerry's mint choc chic ice cream, the apartment was warm and the day outside was bleak and dreary, just like she felt.  
  
"Why did this happen to me?" She yelled in to the empty apartment. The tears flowed freely now, not bothering to stop them she walked over the bookshelf, put down her tub of ice cream and pulled out one of the photo albums. Sitting on the couch she opened to the first page, a picture of Harm and her laughing at one of the Jag Christmas parties, she continued to look through the album, the tears still flowing freely staining the pages below.  
  
"I never thought letting you go would hurt this much Harm." She whispered quietly  
  
I can't go back to work tomorrow, I just can't, I'll have to ring the Admiral and ask for a few days leave. Maybe I'll go up to Red Rock Mesa, for a week or so, away from civilization. away from Harm.  
  
******************** HARM'S APARTMENT Week Later  
  
A week passed and there was still no sign of Mac around the Jag office, Harriet had made it a habit to ask him every few hour if he had heard anything, unbeknown to her, Harm was the last person Mac was going to talk to at this point in time.  
  
God, he didn't know love could hurt so much. Life had thrown him some pretty low blows but this tops them all. He was finding it hard to look forward to having his own child, a son maybe or a little girl, he didn't care, maybe something good will come out of this in the end. That's what he had to do, when things got too much, he had to remember that he was doing this for his child, a better life for his child who wouldn't grow up without their father around.  
  
Harm spent the most part of the weekend with Renee, which seemed to drag on forever, The baby was due in mid January and Renee tried to talk about names but it was too hard, he just sat there and nodded at everything she said, which probably wasn't a good idea because now the baby may end up with a name like Hugo or Cleopatra! Renee had brought up the topic of moving in together which he dismissed by saying that he was still dealing with the whole baby thing and wasn't ready to deal with moving in together yet, the truth was he didn't want to move in with her, he needed his own space, his own space to think about Mac.  
  
JAG HQ Two weeks later  
  
Harm arrived at Jag early that morning; he wanted to lock himself in his office so he could avoid answering questions about the Mac, she had been gone 3 week and people were beginning to ask more frequently about her, the Admiral had told the staff that she had taken a much needed vacation and would be back soon.  
  
When he arrived in the bullpen however the was a light on, it was coming from Mac's office, his heart leaped up into his throat. He went into his office and put his things down, he had to go and talk to her. A envelope on his desk caught his eye, he picked it up and read it  
  
Harm  
  
I know what will run through your head the moment you realise I'm back but please don't come and see me, things are too painful to deal with and I'm not sure I can cope with it all at work, I'm sorry I didn't call you but I didn't have the right words to say. I went out to Red Rock Mesa for a while then to the coast for a week, I thought I had dealt with it all but this morning when I arrived here it all came flooding back. Give me time Harm. please. You don't have to ignore me completely but let's just stick to work related topics. I know you'll understand, that's one of the things I love. anyway, see you later.  
  
Mac  
  
Harm clenched his fists, why did she know him so well? He looked down at the tear stained letter, He would have to wait until other people were here to see her. He's already hurt her enough.  
  
******************** JAG HQ Week Later  
  
The week passed with minimal contact between the two of them, thankfully they didn't have to face each other in court and somehow he believed the Admiral had something to do with that, though he was sure Mac hadn't said anything to him, and he definitely hadn't. Mac hadn't been herself lately, she had looked tired and drained. She had also had the flu or something because she had been sick for the last week and a half, but then again she wouldn't tell him what's going on because they weren't exactly talking anymore.  
  
MAC'S OFFICE Same time  
  
"Are you okay ma'am?" Harriet asked when she walked in and saw Mac hunched over and her desk.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Harriet, just got the flu I think, seems as though everyone around the office had it."  
  
"I know ma'am, AJ had it and so has Bud but it's only been a 48 hour thing. How long have you had it?"  
  
"About a week and a half, I'm sure I'm just tired." "Maybe you should go to a doctor they usually give you something to help fight it off if it's been going on this long."  
  
"Actually Harriet I might do that, then I can get back on top of things, my cases just seem to be piling up."  
  
"Well ma'am why don't you go this afternoon, you have the afternoon free."  
  
"I was going too catch up on some of the cases but maybe I should go, get it over with."  
  
"Would you like me to make an appointment for you?"  
  
"That would be great Harriet, sometime after 1400 if you could."  
  
"I can do that ma'am."  
  
"Thanks again Harriet."  
  
"My pleasure ma'am."  
  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL 1430  
  
"Colonel MacKenzie, I'm Lt. McAllen if you'd like to come this way."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I think I have had the flu for the last week or so and I just can't seem to fight it off."  
  
"Okay, what are your symptoms?"  
  
"Uhhh unsettled stomach, vomiting, nausea, little bit of dizziness when I move to quickly, generally tired most of the time."  
  
"Okay well I'd like to do a few tests just to make sure it's not anything else."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Mac sat on the hospital bed for 24 minutes until the doctor came back.  
  
"Colonel we have found out what is making you ill."  
  
"Please just tell me it will get better soon or there is something you can give me."  
  
"Well the morning sickness should go away soon."  
  
"I'm sorry did you say morning sickness?"  
  
"Yes, your pregnant...."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. What's Meant To Be 5

What's Meant To Be Will Be 5  
  
ADMIRAL'S OFFICE Next Day.  
  
"Sir Colonel MacKenzie is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you Tiner, send her in."  
  
"Yes Sir." Tiner walk's out of the Admirals office.  
  
"You can go in ma'am."  
  
"Thanks Tiner." She said smiling weakly  
  
Mac enters the Admirals office with more confidence than she feels, 'I have to do this' she tells herself.  
  
"Colonel what can I do for you?" The Admiral say's while lowering his glasses and placing them on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Well Sir, I'll just get right to the point."  
  
"Please do."  
  
"I would like to apply for a transfer."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I'd like to apply for a transfer sir."  
  
"I know what you said Colonel, what I would like to know is hell you want a transfer in the first place."  
  
"Sir I. ahhh. I think it would further my career." It was the best she could come up with at this point.  
  
"Colonel you can further your career here, why do you want a transfer?"  
  
"Sir I have some personal issues I need to work out and I think it's time for me to move on."  
  
"Look Mac, I know you like working here, and that you wouldn't ask for a transfer without good reason. So would you care to let me in on the little secret or make me find out the hard way!"  
  
"Sir I. Nobody else knows about it and I would like to keep it that way."  
  
"Keep what that way?"  
  
"Sir I" She was at a loss for words could she really tell him that she's pregnant with Harms child and he's of playing happy families with his pregnant girlfriend?  
  
"Colonel, I want an explanation before I'll even consider the idea."  
  
"I'm pregnant Sir"  
  
He could tell by the look on her face that congratulations were not in order. "I see, and I take it the father isn't around anymore."  
  
"Sir the father doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
What the Admiral said next surprised both of them. "The Commander has a right to know Mac."  
  
Shocked at what he had just said Mac sat there starring at the walls suddenly very interested in the bookcase to the right.  
  
"Am I that transparent sir?"  
  
"Not really, you two haven't said more than 2 words to each other for a month at least. That alone was enough to tell me that something was up. So why don't you want the Commander to know?"  
  
"He hasn't told you sir?"  
  
"Told me what Colonel?"  
  
"Renee is pregnant, he found out a month ago."  
  
"Ohhh I see, and the Commander went and supported her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Colonel I have a feeling there is more to this story than you're telling me."  
  
"There is sir."  
  
"Do you care to share it with me?"  
  
Mac took a deep breath and began to tell the Admiral the whole story, leaving out some of the finer details that he really didn't need to know. By the time Mac had finished talking the Admiral sat back in his chair.  
  
"Colonel, I can see the sort of situation you are in now, and I will grant you a transfer, but I want you to think long and hard about whether this is what you want before making your final decision."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"And Colonel, I think you should consider talking to Commander Rabb about this."  
  
"Sir I can't, I just want to move on with my life. I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about my plans."  
  
"Alright Colonel, Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Aye Sir."  
  
She walked out and took a deep breath. That was hard, now all she needed to do was go into her office, lock the door and let the tears fall.  
  
He sat back in his chair and watched her leave, the usually vibrant, full of life Colonel walked out of his office, struggling to keep the tears at bay. How could this whole mess happen to them, they had been dancing around each other for 6 years, then when they finally get things right something comes along to ruin it. Hell someone up there must really have it in for them.  
  
JAG HQ A Week Later  
  
"Attention on deck"  
  
"At ease everyone. I have an announcement to make. Colonel MacKenzie has been transferred." A collective gasp went through crowd of staff standing before him. "I know this may come as a shock, but it happened rather suddenly. She asked me not to say anything to anyone until after her departure, no doubt she wanted avoid any sappy goodbyes. That's all, please do not ask me questions now she will contact you in due time. Dismissed."  
  
The Admiral walked back to his office, he needed time to decide what he was going to tell Commander Rabb, this would not be easy. He knew the Commander would be heading in his direction at any moment. Sure enough there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Rabb if that's you come on in."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"What can I do for you Rabb?"  
  
"Did she leave because of me?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I don't know how much she told you, but."  
  
"Relax Commander I know about everything."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So. did she leave because of me?"  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that."  
  
"Your right sir, I do."  
  
"And before you ask, no I can't tell you anything else, if she want's to contact you, she will."  
  
Knowing the conversation was over, Harm got up "Thank you Sir."  
  
"Dismissed Commander. And Harm"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Don't try to find her, she'll come around eventually."  
  
"Aye, Aye Sir."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. What's Meant To Be 6

What's Meant To Be Will Be 6  
  
MAC'S NEW APARTMANT Three Months Later  
  
It had been 3 months since she had left Jag; she was settling into her new job and people were beginning to notice that she was pregnant. It hurt every time someone asked about the baby, she loved her child more than anything but it reminded her of what she could have had.  
  
She had been in contact with Harriet and Bud since she'd left but they still didn't know that she was pregnant; she had never found the words to tell them and couldn't face all the questions that would come with her revelation.  
  
She was going to tell Harriet and Bud when they bought AJ over to see his Aunt Mac, she had missed AJ so much and couldn't avoid seeing them any longer so she had decided to invite them over this weekend. Both Harriet and Bud had figured that for some reason her and Harm weren't speaking and they respected her wishes of not telling him where she was. Mac new that they wanted to know the story but she couldn't take the pain of reliving the events even now 4 & 1/2 months later it was still too fresh in her mind.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT Same Time  
  
He sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Trying to remember her smell, the feel of her skin and the way she looked first thing in the morning. Nightmares had haunted him for months now, the most recent was a recurring dream; she was in pain, she had been in some sort of accident and was sitting in the hospital bed crying. He wanted so much to reach out and touch her and comfort her but every time he got to the edge of the bed he woke up, drenched in a cold sweat. It often kept him up all night so needless to say he wasn't the best person to be around at work.  
  
He had been talking to Sturgis a lot lately, using him as a sounding board. They were going down to the courts to play basketball this afternoon and he was looking forward to getting out of the house. Renee always seemed to be around at his place, he couldn't take it out on her, she has no idea about the whole situation and it's best that she doesn't find out. Despite my actions of late, I do care about her. I should work on being nicer; maybe I can make this work in the end.  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT 5 day's later  
  
"Aun Mac, Aun Mac!!!" AJ came charging through the open door and into Mac's waiting arms.  
  
"Hey AJ I have missed you. Did you miss Aunt Mac?"  
  
"Yah! yah! Miss Aun Mac."  
  
"Harriet, Bud. It's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see yo.." Harriet stopped mid sentence as she starred down at Mac's stomach. "Wow you didn't mention that on the phone!"  
  
Blushing at the quizzical stares from both Bud and Harriet "I wanted to tell you in person, it comes with a fair bit of explaining."  
  
"Well we have all weekend."  
  
"Yes we do. Why don't I put your bags in the guest room and then I'll get you a drink."  
  
"No ma'am I'll take the bags you shouldn't be lifting any thing too heavy."  
  
"Bud really, I'm fine."  
  
"Ma'am" Bud said raising his eyebrow  
  
"Okay, okay, you win."  
  
Mac showed the way to the spare room, the back out to the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Yes thanks"  
  
"Coffee would be great."  
  
Mac made the coffee then sat down at the table.  
  
"So Mac do you want to tell us the whole story?"  
  
"No, but I think I need to tell someone."  
  
"Well we're here for you ma'am" Bud said smiling at her. The simple act of kindness made her a little more relaxed and the closest to ready, as she'd ever be.  
  
"Okay well."  
  
Mac continued to tell her story to Bud and Harriet with the occasional gasp and squeal of joy from Harriet only by the end both Bud and Harriet were speechless, Harriet with tears in her eyes and the only sound was that of AJ clapping loudly as he watched the television.  
  
"Ma'am does he know." Harriet trailed off as she saw Mac's features stiffen and turn toward the window, suddenly interested in the outside world.  
  
"No Harriet he doesn't and he's not going to." Her words were followed by a glare in both their directions that left no doubt their minds that her decision was final.  
  
"Well ma'am we are here for you, I mean it's not a long drive into Washington I can come down and help whenever you need it."  
  
"I appreciate that Harriet."  
  
Bud And Harriet stayed all weekend, Mac had invited them to stay because she needed some company, it wasn't a long drive at all back to Virginia but they had agreed to stay without question when she called last week, perhaps sensing her need of company. ........................................  
  
As she bid farewell to Bud, AJ and Harriet the familiar sense of loneliness overcome her. Maybe she could go back to Jag one day just for a visit, she knew there would be questions but maybe she could make up some sort of story or then again maybe not.  
  
RENEE'S APARTMENT 4 Weeks Later  
  
Something wasn't right Harm could feel it. He looked over at Renee sitting on the couch; suddenly the thought occurred to him, the baby was due in January. That was only just over a month away. Wow the last nearly 8 months had gone really gone quite quickly but they had seemed like forever to Harm. Hang on if the baby was due in January that would mean. that would mean the baby was conceived in April.  
  
"Renee, when is the baby due again?"  
  
"Harmmm the baby's due January 22nd, how could you forget that?"  
  
"I didn't I just wanted to make sure. So that would mean it was conceived in April."  
  
She paused for a moment to do the calculations "Yeah I suppose."  
  
The realisation washed over him like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on top of him.  
  
"Renee my accident was at the end of May."  
  
"I know that, it's not something I would forget easily, I was scarred to death."  
  
"Renee we hadn't slept together from before Mac's engagement party until 2 weeks after my accident. That means half of March all of April and all of May"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So Renee, that baby can't possibly be mine."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	7. What's Meant To Be 7

What's Meant To Be Will Be 7  
  
"What are you talking about Harm?"  
  
"Did you even hear a word I just said Renee?"  
  
"Yes, the part about you not possibly being this baby's father."  
  
"Renee, this baby was conceived in the middle of a 2 1/2 month period when we hadn't slept together!"  
  
"I. ahhh."  
  
"Yeah exactly, I suppose you didn't think about that when you found out that you were pregnant, you just saw it as a way of holding onto me."  
  
"How could you say that Harm?"  
  
"How do you think Renee, are you going to tell me that you didn't stop to think about when the baby was conceived?"  
  
"Harm I was so happy that I was pregnant with the man I love's child, no I didn't really stop to think about it."  
  
"Well maybe you should have."  
  
I could see the rage in his eyes, but beyond that i could see the hurt and betrayal that I had caused him. I knew he would leave and I couldn't really expect him to stay, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.  
  
"Look Renee, I'm leaving. it's over between us and maybe you should think about who the father of this baby is."  
  
"Goodbye then Harm."  
  
"Goodbye Renee." Harm said bitterly as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
And with that he walked out of her apartment, he got in his Vette' and drove off, he didn't know where he was going or what he would do but her knew he couldn't go home right now, there were too many memories, memories of Mac. He had lost the woman he loved because of Renee being pregnant, with a child that wasn't even his. How did things get this messed up?  
  
He drove around in circles for about an hour until it guided him to the war memorial. He walked across the dew-covered grass to the wall. He began to speak out loud, somehow he was always able to open up here, perhaps it was because no one could hear him, but then he reasoned that his father could probably hear him, maybe it was because he was telling someone that couldn't answer back.  
  
ADMIRAL'S OFFICE 4 Hours Later 2100  
  
"Admiral Chegwidden here."  
  
"(Yes I believe you are a friend of Sarah MacKenzie's)"  
  
"Yes I am, what can I do for you?"  
  
"(I'm afraid she has been in an accident, she is here in emergency at Bethesda.)"  
  
"Thank you I'll be right there."  
  
"Yes sir, I am afraid I couldn't get in contact with Commander Harmon Rabb he was listed as her only emergency contact but I found your number on the forms."  
  
"No that's fine, there's no need to bother Commander Rabb now."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He hung up the phone, grabbed his cover and rushed out of the office. Lucky I was working late he thought to himself, god knows what would have happened if Harm had found out about this.  
  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL 2140  
  
"I'm here to see Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, I was called and told she was here in emergency."  
  
"Yes sir, the doctor is still with her but she shouldn't be too much longer, you can wait over there."  
  
AJ went and sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room, He pulled out his cell phone to called Bud and Harriet. Mac would need as much support as possible when she came out of this. God knows what will happen is she loses the baby, surely god wouldn't be that cruel again?  
  
Around 10 minutes later the doctor came out and addressed AJ. "Admiral, the Colonel is in a serious but stable condition."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"At the moment the baby is holding on but there is no guarantees, we will need to wait and see how things pan out in the next 48 hours."  
  
"Thankyou ma'am. May I see her?"  
  
"Yes you can go in, nothing to strenuous though, she will need to stay calm for the baby's sake."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
The Admiral walked into the hospital room. He almost stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the image that lay in front of him, there she was, hooked up to machines, tubes in every direction all the different machines beeping in an strangely synchronized beat.  
  
"He walked over and sat in the arm chair at her bedside, he reached for her hand and was not surprised to find it pale and cold, as though the life had been sucked out of her. AJ let his eyes glide over her limp body to her face, pale and lifeless, a contrast to the energetic, strong willed marine that usually faced him. He remembered all of the times that he had stood in the doorway of his office after a phone call from the SecNav and yelled "MacKenzie, Rabb. My office NOW"  
  
He was brought back by the sound of footsteps in the doorway.  
  
"Sir how is she" AJ turned around to find the tear streaked face of Lt. Harriet Simms starring back at him.  
  
"She holding on, and so is the baby, but they are not out of the woods yet."  
  
"Has anyone called the Commander?"  
  
"They tried but no one could get a hold of him, so they called me."  
  
"Did she ask for him sir?"  
  
"No Harriet, she hadn't changed her forms, he is still listed as an emergency contact."  
  
"Should we call him, he has a right to know."  
  
"No Harriet, she has asked me, and no doubt you not to tell the Commander about her condition and we have to respect that."  
  
"I know sir, but can I say now, that if her condition gets worse or the baby's and she is unable to make any decisions I am going to call him."  
  
"Lets hope it doesn't come to that Harriet because I would do the same thing."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room, neither one of them sure of what to say. Finally the Admiral spoke.  
  
"Where is Lt. Roberts?"  
  
"He's at home with AJ until he can arrange a babysitter, he will be here as soon as he can."  
  
"If he still hasn't arranged a babysitter, tell him to bring AJ with him and I'll look after him for a while."  
  
"Thankyou sir, I think I'll go and call him now."  
  
AJ watched as she walked out of the room, once again he was left alone to contemplate the future of his former colleague and friend. Mac was like a daughter to him, he didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT 2213  
  
Harm arrived home from the wall and walked up the stairs to his apartment, once inside he went in and made himself some coffee, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyway, maybe he could catch up on some work, then he might be able to get some time off and figure out where Mac was, he really needed to talk to her and sort out this whole mess.  
  
"I never should have gone to her Mac, I should have trusted my heart and not been so damn honorable." He whispered into the empty apartment.  
  
As he got up to put his cup in the kitchen he saw that the answering machine was blinking. He went over to check it wondering who would be leaving messages at this time of night, certainly not Renee. He pressed the button to play the message and a woman's voice filled the room.  
  
("Commander Rabb this is Petty Officer Smith from Bethesda Naval Hospital, we have Sarah MacKenzie.") He froze, barely able to hear the rest of the message in the back round as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. (". here she has been in an accident, she is with the doctor now but her condition is serious, could you come in as soon as possible.") The rest of the message remained unheard, by the time it had finished playing Harm was speeding down the street toward Bethesda.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. What's Meant To Be 8

What's Meant To be Will be 8  
  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL 2237  
  
Harm rushed toward the front desk, his heart pounding. Without taking a breath he asked "I got a call about Sarah MacKenzie, she was brought into emergency."  
  
"Ahhh yes she's in room 216 the doctor will be rig..."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Harm was sprinting off in the direction of Mac's room. She had to be okay, she just had to. They had so much they needed to sort out.  
  
When he got there, he saw the Admiral sitting in the chair beside her bed and Bud and Harriet holding each other in the corner.  
  
"My god Sarah. is. is she okay?"  
  
The 3 people in the room gasped at the sound of his voice, Bud and Harriet brushed past him leaving him to face the Admiral.  
  
"Why didn't anyone call me?"  
  
"Because she told us she didn't want you to know about."  
  
The Admiral saw harm staring at her stomach as she lye motionless on the bed before them.  
  
"She didn't want you to know about her and the baby." He said quietly  
  
"She's pregnant?" He had to ask it was obvious but this whole scenario was too surreal he had to make sure.  
  
"Yes." The Admiral said simply  
  
"But who. when. I."  
  
"I think she should be the one to tell you this Harm."  
  
"Dammit, she can't tell me, she may never be able to tell me. I need to be there for her, and besides where is the father."  
  
"He's here."  
  
"Oh" He couldn't believe that she could move on from them so quickly, why shouldn't she though? It had been 6 months, and he was. correction had been with Renee.  
  
"Harm."The Admiral said again quietly  
  
"You know I really shouldn't be here after all she didn't want me to know, I should respect her wishes. Besides I don't think I can face her husband, boyfriend, or whatever the hell he is."  
  
"Harm calm down."  
  
"I am calm, could you call me if there is any change?"  
  
"I think you should stay."  
  
"I can't, I. I just can't"  
  
"You can't be there for her right now?"  
  
"No I'll come and see her later if she asks for me, but otherwise I think it's best if I leave now."  
  
Harm heads toward the door, struggling to keep all his emotions intact.  
  
"If you won't stay for her then stay for your child."  
  
He froze at the statement. Turning around slowly he looked into the Admirals eyes.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Stay for your child."  
  
"My.. My child?"  
  
"That's right Harm, the baby's yours. Why do you think she asked for a transfer? She couldn't watch you with Renee and your child while she was alone."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"Because you'd already made your decision."  
  
"I would have changed it, I would have dropped everything to be with her. Didn't she realise that?'  
  
"I don't know, I tried to get her to tell you but she had made up her mind."  
  
And with that the Admiral, Bud and Harriet walked out, leaving Harm alone with Mac, god he hoped they could work this out, they deserved so much better than the hand life had dealt them, and he would do all he could to help them through this.  
  
*********************  
  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL 8 Hours Later  
  
Harm had been sitting in the chair at her bedside for hours, but still no sign of improvement. The Admiral had come by early that morning to check on Mac and try to get Harm to go home and get some sleep. He wouldn't have a bar of it.  
  
There was a steady stream of visitors, up until lunchtime, the word had spread that she was back in town and had had an accident. Sturgis, Tiner, Gunny, Bud, Harriet and even Singer had been into see how she was. The Admiral came back soon after lunch.  
  
"You haven't moved since I was here last." The admiral said smiling down at the unshaven Commander in front of him.  
  
"I can't sir, I promised myself I would never leave her again, and I haven't once not kept a promise I have made her."  
  
"Harm I don't think going to get a coffee or something to eat classifies as leaving her."  
  
"It does to me sir, and besides I'm not hungry."  
  
"What about coffee?" AJ said handing him a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"Thankyou sir." He said simply  
  
Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of Harm at this point in time, AJ left the room. He hadn't ever seen Harm like this, the event's of the past 24 hours had visibly shaken Harm to the core, and even though he hadn't said in so many word, something else had happened the evening of Mac's accident, he just wasn't sure what. yet. He knew the Admiral had wanted to talk to him, about things, but he wasn't ready. He just couldn't sit there and tell his superior officer that he had just found out that his girlfriend's child wasn't actually his and that he had stayed with her to be honorable, only to leave the woman he loved and as he found out of late, his child alone, causing her to leave everything she knew and start fresh. How could things have gone so horribly wrong?  
  
Bought back to reality by the distant call or his rank.  
  
"Commander. Commander."  
  
"Uh. oh Harriet, sorry I was out of it."  
  
"That's okay, how is she?"  
  
"No change, she's been unconscious for 11 hours and the doctors keep telling me it's just a matter of time."  
  
"I know it's hard but at least she's still alive."  
  
"Is she, what if she doesn't ever come out of unconsciousness? Do you really think this is how she want's to live?"  
  
"Commander you wouldn't."  
  
"NO, Never, I was just saying it's no type of life for her, she's so strong and full of life, have you ever known her to sit and relax and just do nothing?"  
  
"No, I can see your point, she'll be okay Sir."  
  
"I hope so Harriet, I hope so."  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir."  
  
"You don't have to ask Harriet and it's Harm."  
  
"Okay, What took you 2 so long to get together?"  
  
He made a sound that was a very weak excuse for a laugh and replied "If I knew what took us so long, then it wouldn't have taken so long in the first place."  
  
"Good answer Harm but you don't fool anyone."  
  
"Okay Harriet, as you have probably noticed neither of us score high in the communications department, least of all me. When she was ready I wasn't, then she was with Mic, I thought at. at one point we were both ready at the same time and we both knew it, but then we were, well I was too scarred that I might lose her and so I let her walk away when all she wanted me to do was stop her. For two people who claim to understand each other better than anyone else we were both so wrong."  
  
"Something so simple as Love shouldn't be that complicated."  
  
"Your telling me, at the point in which I told you that I thought we were both on the same page she told me that 'I make simple things complicated' and I told her that 'she makes complicated things simple.' So there you go."  
  
"Well sir.. um Harm I think when she comes out of this you should both sit and talk about a lot of things."  
  
"I plan to do that, I don't know how much she's told you but when we got together it was so simple, I think that's what we need, when we are together we can cope with anything."  
  
"Yeah she told me much the same thing, and.. I know much more than you think."  
  
Smiling to herself Harriet walked out of Mac's room, she knew the Commander was starring at her, watching closely as she left the room. It would do him good to think about something else other than Mac's condition.  
  
********************  
  
The next 24 hours passed uneventfully, There was still no change in Mac's condition and Harm was beginning to crack, The staff from Jag were in constantly, to check on him as much as on Mac, Harm had no doubt that the Admiral had put them up to it, and to some extent he was grateful for the company, then again the constant questions about how he was doing were wearing thin, they should be more concerned about Mac than him.  
  
All of a sudden the machines began to beep, terrified Harm ran out into the corridor and yelled for the nurse, his calls went unheard, as the nurses had already come running in his direction. Harm stood frozen to the spot the colour drained from his face causing him to become paisley white, then a disturbing shade of green.  
  
"Sir you'll need to leave."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sir you need to get out of the way, we'll tell you when everything is back to normal."  
  
"What do you mean back to normal? I want to know what's going on. Mac honey, can you hear me? Please help her maker her better."  
  
"Sir you need to leave or I'll have to call security."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Harm stood outside Mac's room for what seemed like hours, seconds ticked by without acknowledgement and dread flowed throughout every inch of his body, the longer they were in there, the less chance there was of good news. The next thing he knew they were wheeling Mac out of her room and down the hall. As if on auto pilot, Harm went from nurse to nurse looking for answers and each time he would get the same sorrow filled look of sympathy.  
  
Finally the doctor that had wheeled his Sarah away from him burst through the doors, Harm ambushed him before he had a chance to dodge him and demanded answers.  
  
"What's wrong with her, please tell me she and the baby are alright."  
  
"Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Yes, what can you tell me about Mac."  
  
"Colonel MacKenzie has been taken to surgery, the baby suffered some sort of sudden stress and is at great risk. We have taken the Colonel into surgery to alleviate that stress on the baby and if we cant then the baby will need to be delivered."  
  
"But she's only 6 months pregnant."  
  
"I know and it is a great risk to both mother and child to deliver this early but if the pressure causing the baby stress is unable to be alleviated both of them may not survive."  
  
Harm stood silent for a few moments then once all the things the doctor had said were processed he said "Do what you have to do doctor, just make sure they both survive."  
  
"I'll do what I can Commander Rabb."  
  
Once the doctor had disappeared through the doors he had entered through a few minutes earlier. Harm stood there, unable to process any of his thoughts or surroundings. In the last 10 minutes he had heard the monitors go off around him and been told to leave his dying true love and child, he was then told that they may not live and that his child may have to be delivered 3 months premature. Why was this happening to him? Every time he thought things could get no worse, they did.  
  
"Sir, would you like me to call anyone for you?"  
  
"Uhhh yeah, could you call Admiral AJ Chegwidden tell him there has been complications with Colonel MacKenzie."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
He stood there for a few more moments he contemplated sitting down but knew he couldn't sit still, pacing the waiting room was making him feel ill and without his realisation he moved through the doors and down a long corridor, unable to face the reality he had left behind.  
  
JAG HQ Same time.  
  
"Chegwidden here."  
  
"(Good afternoon sir, this is Petty Officer Smith from Bethesda, I'm calling on behalf of Commander Rabb.)"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"(Sir there has been some complications with Colonel MacKenzie she is in surgery as we speak.)"  
  
Oh God! He thought to himself. "I'm on my way."  
  
AJ hung up the phone and raced out of the office, "Tiner cancel my afternoon commitments and tell anyone who calls I'll get back to them, I may not be in tomorrow either."  
  
"Yes sir, is everything alright?"  
  
"No, it's not I call with news later, I need to get to Bethesda immediately."  
  
There was no need for Tiner to ask questions, at the mention of Bethesda and the look of immense panic and despair on the Admirals face he knew there was something terribly wrong with Colonel MacKenzie.  
  
"Tell Lieutenant Simms and Roberts that they are needed at Bethesda as soon as possible."  
  
Harriet saw the Admiral rush through the bullpen, without a single glace at it's occupants. She saw him waiting at the elevator pacing back and forth waiting for it to open, he glanced back at her and her blood ran cold, there was a single tear slipping down his cheek and utter panic in his eyes, their eyes met and her worst fears were confirmed with the slight nod of his head.  
  
BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL 20 minutes later.  
  
In all honesty he had never been this scarred in his life. He was an ex SEAL, he's seen his friends die in combat and looked death in the face. But none of these situations came close to what he was feeling now, Harm and Mac were like children to him, his closest friends. He rushed into the waiting room and looked around frantically, there was no sign of him, without hesitation he headed for the nurses station.  
  
As if anticipating his question Petty Officer Smith saw the Admiral racing toward her. "She's in surgery, her and the baby are under great stress and if it is unable to be alleviated the baby will need to be delivered or they may both die."  
  
The revelations by the young Petty Officer shook him to the core, he opened his mouth to speak again but she beat him to it  
  
"I don't know where the Commander went but after the doctor spoke to him he left and went down that corridor."  
  
"Thankyou I'll go and look for him, if there is any news, page me on this number."  
  
He scribbled down the number and raced down the hallway. He knew exactly where Rabb would be.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	9. What's Meant To Be 9

What's Meant To Be Will Be 9  
  
AJ found Harm starring through the paneled glass window of the nursery.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here."  
  
"I just couldn't stay there any longer or. or."  
  
"Or you'd lose it." AJ offered.  
  
Harm turned to face his CO and nodded, at first AJ was surprised to find Harm's appearance consisting of blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks, he looked like he hadn't eaten or drinken anything in days, which was probably true, and looked like he's lost at least 5 pounds in that short amount of time. Which wasn't surprising since he had been close to a breakdown for nearly 48 hours.  
  
"Is there any news sir?" the words were barely notable through the hum of the baby monitors on the other side of the window.  
  
"Nothing, but I have given the nurse my pager number and she'll all if there is any news."  
  
"I can't lose them both." He stated quietly determined not to let the unbearable pain he was going through show in his eyes.  
  
"I know, neither could I. Mac is like a daughter to me. and you a son. And this child is loved so much by so many people, God wouldn't do that to you or any of us for that matter."  
  
"They did it to Bud and Harriet." He stated again, if possible quieter than before."  
  
"I now, but Bud and Harriet have AJ, and from the scuttlebutt I hear a little brother or sister on the way."  
  
"Really!" Harm said with enthusiasm, which he hadn't thought himself capable of.  
  
"I have nothing concrete yet, they will be here soon I suspect you can ask them your self."  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
Minutes passed and silence filled the air between them, neither had the words to express their innermost feeling but both understood. The silence was broken by the wail of a little boy in the nursery.  
  
Bought back to the present Harm voiced his thoughts out loud. "I wonder whether is a little boy of girl?"  
  
"It's a girl." It's wasn't an assumption is was a confirmed statement  
  
"A little girl. I have a daughter growing inside the woman I love." he trailed off and looked out upon the nursery, suddenly taking greater interest in the little bundles of pink scattered throughout the room. "Sir how do you know it's a girl?"  
  
"Mac let it slip one day when I rang to see how she was going."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
"I wanted to tell you about the baby Harm, but she was hurting so much I couldn't bare to hurt her by betraying her trust."  
  
"I know, and I'm grateful for that, the last thing she needed was more hurt in her life, I had already done enough of that."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better I would have made the same choice you did back in July."  
  
"Even if it was based on false facts."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The child wasn't mine it was conceived in April, it couldn't have been not even a close possibility."  
  
"The month between the engagement party and the wedding. Not surprising considering the conversation on my porch"  
  
"Ahhh she told you about that?"  
  
"No, after all it was my porch you so willingly ahhh. opened up."  
  
Harm starred back to the window, wondering if he's ever get to hold the 2 now most important women in his life.  
  
"How come you didn't realise it earlier?"  
  
"I was hurting so much because of Mac's departure I never gave it a second thought."  
  
"When did you realise it."  
  
"The night of Mac's accident. I was sitting there and something didn't feel right, I did the calculations and it dawned on me, I asked Renee and she reluctantly confirmed it. I left and drove around in circles for a few hours then I went to the wall, when I came back there was a message from Bethesda and I left before it finished."  
  
"Well I've never believed in fate or anything but it sounds to me like you made your realisation just when Mac needed you most."  
  
"I would have come anyway."  
  
"I know but now you don't have to worry about Renee and feel guilty about being here."  
  
"It wouldn't be any different from any other time, I have felt guilty for the past six months."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud beep that filled the solitude silence of the corridor. Both men looked at each other mirroring their emotions the raced off down the corridor.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	10. What's Meant To Be 10

What's Meant To Be Will Be 10  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"Woahw slow down Commander, Colonel MacKenzie is in recovery and you daughter is in the care of the other doctors, she is a fighter that one."  
  
"You had to deliver the baby!"  
  
"Yes, and I must say, she is doing better than we expected, so is Sarah."  
  
A wave of relief washed over him, they were okay, they had made it.  
  
"Sir if you would like to see your daughter, I can take you too her."  
  
"Yes, yes I would, ummm could the Admiral come as well, I don't think I can do this alone."  
  
"I think that should be alright, but I must warn you, there are a lot of tubes and monitors around, don't let them scare you off, they are making her stronger."  
  
"Okay Thankyou."  
  
They walked toward ICU, where they were looking after the little girl. AJ was walking behind Harm, he was toughed by Harm asking if he could come with him for support and AJ was more than happy to oblige. It wasn't often the nearly 40 year old Commander let down his walls and asked for help or support, and he was sure once he regained his composure it would be a long time before he did it again.  
  
They entered the room and despite the warning were surprised by the amount of monitors surrounding the crib in the center of the room. The little girl was tiny, barely the size of AJ's hand. He stood silently and watched Harm, as soon as they had entered the room he had noticed an instant change in his demeanor, his shoulders relaxed and a small smile appeared upon his ageing face.  
  
"She's beautiful, Congratulations."  
  
"She's tiny, and Thankyou."  
  
"What are you going to call her?"  
  
"I think that should be up to Mac."  
  
"Fair enough, speaking of Mac do you want me to find out if you are able to see her?"  
  
"Yeah I'll stay here a little longer."  
  
AJ left the room and headed back to the nurses station in search of some answers.  
  
"Sir, sir, is there any news yet?" Harriet and Bud were racing towards them, both looking anxious and drained.  
  
"Ahhh yes, The Colonel is in recovery and the Commander is in with his daughter."  
  
At the mention of the little girl, Harriet let out a shriek.  
  
"They delivered the baby sir?" asked a confused Bud "I thought it wasn't due for another 3 months"  
  
"She wasn't but they couldn't alleviate the stress Mac and the baby were under so it was either deliver the baby now or risk losing them both."  
  
There was no need for either of them to answer because the look of both shock and relief was evident on both their faces.  
  
"How's Harm?" asked Bud  
  
"He'll be okay, at the moment he is up with his daughter and doing much better now that they have both made it through surgery."  
  
"He'll be alright, I know he will, he is one of the strongest people I know." Bud was now looking off into the distance, AJ knew that Bud thought of Harm as an older brother/father to him and was his closest friend, it was hurting Bud more than he would let on, to see what Harm was going through.  
  
"If you would excuse me, I need to go and find out if Harm can go and see Mac yet, if you would like, I'm sure the Commander would like some company and a chance to show of 'daddy's little girl.' It's up that corridor second left first right and the third door on the left."  
  
"Okay Thankyou sir."  
  
The Admiral walked over to the nurses station. "Excuse me, is Colonel MacKenzie able to have any visitors yet?"  
  
"I have been told that she is allowed one or two visitors at a time. They are just settling her into room 219 not far from the ICU."  
  
"Thankyou Petty Officer."  
  
OUTSIDE ROOM 219 (Mac's room) Bethesda Naval Hospital  
  
Bud, Harriet, the Admiral and I had just arrived outside Mac's room, 'I don't know if I can do this' I think to myself.  
  
"We'll let you have a few minutes before we come in Commander."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
I walk into the darkened room, and sit down in the chair beside her bed. I lean over and take hold of the slender hand entwining my fingers with hers. A few tears slip down my face against my will but I don't care, not bothering to wipe them away my eyes fixated on the pale figure in front of me.  
  
The Admiral walked in and stood behind me, no words were needed to express our feelings of relief yet the Admiral still spoke.  
  
"She's going to make it through you know."  
  
"I know, and when she wakes we're going to talk about things, everything."  
  
"It shouldn't be too long before she wakes up, why don't you go and get some coffee while Bud and Harriet come in."  
  
"Yeah I think that would be a good idea, are you going to join me sir?"  
  
"No I think I'll go and see how my goddaughter is doing."  
  
"Goddaughter?"  
  
"Yea, Mac asked me to be her godfather, that is if you don't have any objections."  
  
"No, no, I don't I couldn't think of anyone better to be goddaughter to our daughter."  
  
"Well I'm honored to do so."  
  
And with that they both went their separate ways. It was going to be a long night, Harm thought. What am I going to say to her when she wakes up? What if she doesn't want to talk to me, or worse yet, what if she doesn't want there to be an 'us.'  
  
Fear plagued Harm throughout the night and well into the morning, he hadn't left Mac's side all night, and finally at about 4 in the morning he fell asleep slumped over the edge of Mac's bed, his fingers lay entwined with hers as they slept.  
  
Harm woke around 9 in the morning to the smell of coffee and bagels filling the room. He instantly turned around not surprise to find that the source of the smell was his CO standing in the doorway.  
  
"How long have you been there sir?'  
  
"Not long, I thought I'd come in before work and see you were holding up."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No your not, but you are better than you were last night. Did you get much sleep?"  
  
"Yeah a bit I think I fell asleep around 4am."  
  
"Has there been any change?"  
  
"No but the nurse should be in here soon to check her OB's. They were getting better last night, they expect her to wake up sometime this morning."  
  
"Well that's good, I have to go into the office this morning but I'll get the nurse to call if there is any change."  
  
"Sir, I'll call if there is any change."  
  
"Alright Commander."  
  
"Ummm sir, would I be able to organise a week or two leave?"  
  
"I've already put you on 3 weeks leave and if you need more just say the word."  
  
"Thankyou sir."  
  
"I'll be back this afternoon with Bud and Harriet, well actually it might only be Bud, since I dare say it will be hard to keep Harriet away all day, don't be surprised if she turns up around lunch time."  
  
"Alright, would you be able to tell her to bring AJ in with her, I think Mac would love to see him when she wakes up."  
  
"I'll do that. Good day Commander."  
  
The Admiral was almost out he door when Harm stopped him. "Thanks for coming AJ, I know we both appreciate it.  
  
With that AJ gave him a small smiled and left without another word.  
  
MAC'S ROOM 2 hours later.  
  
Harm was standing at the window looking out onto the garden below. He had a sudden idea. He raced out of the room and down to reception.  
  
"Hello, is there anywhere I arrange a bouquet of flowers?"  
  
"Yes there is a florist that come around in about an hour, here is the number, you can have the flowers delivered to any room you like."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Harm walks over and sits down on one of the over stuffed armchairs in the waiting area.  
  
"(Hello Frank's Florist, what can I do for you?)"  
  
"Hi I would like to have a dozen red roses delivered to Bethesda. If possible the next time you come around, which I'm told is in a few hours."  
  
"Yes I'll be around in and hour, I can have a dozen red roses delivered. Which room is that for?"  
  
"Uhhh would I be able to pick them up at reception?"  
  
"Yes I'll leave them at the desk for you."  
  
"And would I be able to have white ribbons tied around 4 of the roses?"  
  
"Yes I can do that for you. Would you like a card with that?"  
  
"No Thankyou."  
  
"How would you like to pay for that?"  
  
Harm finished up the conversation with the florist, then went to the girt shop. Once he had what he needed from there he headed back to Mac's room to see if she had woken up yet. Part of him hoped that she wasn't awake yet because he wanted to be there when she did, and he had something to do before she awoke.  
  
Once back in Mac's room he settled down on the table and pulled out the bag from the gift shop, he extracted the contents and began to write. Minutes passed as he wrote and once he was finished he folded it up and placed it in an envelope. He sat down in the chair next to the bed minutes ticked uneventfully by until 40 minutes later when Harm was alerted by a noise coming from the bed beside him.  
  
"Harm?" It was barely a murmur but he had clearly made out it's meaning.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here.."  
  
"My baby. what happened." Tears glazed here eyes making them shine brighter than ever.  
  
"She's fine, the delivered her in emergency, she's strong. Just like her mother."  
  
"Too early" she whispered, strength was slowly coming back into her voice  
  
"I know, but she's doing really well, they have her on lot's of monitors to make sure everything is alright."  
  
Finally she slumped down onto the pillows and closed her eyes. Harm took this opportunity to alert the nurses that she was awake by pressing the buzzer beside her bed.  
  
The nurses came in checked her OB's again, the left and told her the doctor would be into see her soon. Harm waited until the doctor arrived and decided that now was the time to go down to the reception and pick up the flowers. Before he left he slipped the envelope he was holding into Mac's hand giving it a squeeze of reassurance and left.  
  
Harm took his time walking down to reception, he waned Mac to have read the letter by the time he arrived back, and she would only be able to do that once the doctor had left.  
  
He got to the end of the corridor, left was to the reception and right was to ICU, he decided that he would go and see his daughter first, anticipation welled up inside him and he quickening his pace. He arrived at the room they had his daughter in and was greeted by the doctor who had spoken to him the night before.  
  
"She's doing well Commander Rabb, a lot better than we expected."  
  
"She's just like her mother, strong, determined and beautiful."  
  
"That she is."  
  
"Well I'll leave you to it, I'll be in and out quite a bit all day, and there will be nurses in here most of the time so if you have any questions just ask."  
  
"Okay Thankyou."  
  
The doctor left Harm alone in the room, he walked over to the crib in the center of the room, as he looked down at the little pink bundle, his face broke into a huge smile.  
  
"How is it that I can love you more than anything in this world when your only a day old?" he whispered to himself  
  
"Simple" a voice said behind him "There is no love more powerful than that of a parent for their child."  
  
The voice was that of Petty Officer Smith, the woman that was at reception all last night.  
  
"What brings you here?" He asks  
  
"I wanted to see how she was doing before I went home, this little girl has captured a lot of hearts in this hospital."  
  
"That's very nice of you, she's doing fine, she's very strong like her mother."  
  
"How is Colonel MacKenzie?"  
  
"She woke up a few minutes ago, the doctors with her now and I'm on my way down to pick up some roses I had delivered to reception"  
  
"Their your! Ohhh their beautiful, I was wondering who the lucky woman was."  
  
"Well I must get going, I'll pop in and see how this little one is doing at the beginning of my next shift."  
  
"I'm sure she'll appreciate it."  
  
Petty Officer Smith walked out of the room, then Harm followed not long after. He arrived at reception and picked up the flowers, then walked slowly back to room 219 contemplating the reaction that awaited him  
  
MAC'S ROOM Same Time  
  
The doctor had just left, and her prognosis was good, she would need to stay in hospital for another week or so maybe 2. She picked up the envelope that had been burning a whole in her hand since it was placed there by Harm, as he left. She removed the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Mac  
  
Words can express the fear that has plagued me the last 48 hours, I was out when the hospital called but they left a message on my answering machine. When I got home and played that message, my blood ran cold. I left without hearing the end of the message and got here as quick as I could. You were unconscious the whole time I was here and there were points in time in which I thought you would never wake up. I was sitting in the chair beside your bed when all of a sudden all the monitors went off and once again my blood ran cold. When I saw them wheel you off down the corridor it felt like my heart was being ripped out. I want to tell you all this now, in this letter because I'm not sure I would make it through, if I told you too your face. I have so much to tell you but not the words to say it with. I know about everything, the baby, why you got the transfer etc. If only you had told me. I would have dropped everything to be with you and our child; I hope you know that now. The past 6 months have been hell; I lost a part of me when you left, the part that allows me to function properly anyway. So much happened the night you had the accident. I was over at Renee's and it suddenly struck me that the baby was due in January, that would mean it had to have been conceived in April, I hadn't seen it before but that was between your engagement party and my accident a period of time in which we hadn't slept together (no surprises as to why that was.) I walked out too angry to comprehend, not because the child wasn't mine but what it had cost me. You. Mac I love you with all my heart, you have to believe, my life with out you is unimaginable. Our little girl is beautiful, I have been in to see her often, unable to stay away. She's strong, determined and beautiful just like her mother. I know I have caused you so much pain and for that I will be eternally sorry, but I promise you know and forever that I will not leave your side, not for anything, I would give up everything to have you Mac, the Navy, flying, my life, because without you none of these things matter to me.  
  
Forever yours Love Harm.  
  
Tears were staining the paper below as she stared at the words on the page, she went to put the letter back in the envelope when something fell out into her hand. The sight of the object bought a fresh batch of tears and a noise at the door alerted her of his presence. She looked up to find a huge bunch of roses staring back at her with those amazing blue eyes and flyboy grin peering back at her. She looked up and smiled. He placed the roses on the table beside her bed and embraced her. Once they had broken apart she looked down at her hand inside was an object that held such meaning.  
  
"Thankyou" she whispered as she opened her hand to reveal the pair of gold wings resting on her palm.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	11. What's Meant To Be 11

What's Meant To Be Will Be 11  
  
"We have so much to talk about."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But before that, what did you call our little girl."  
  
"I thought I'd leave that up to you, after all I haven't really been there, and I wasn't really sure how you would react to all this."  
  
"Wait here."  
  
"Harm where." He was out the door before she could get the words out.  
  
He walked down the hall toward the nurses station, but before he got there he came across who he was looking for.  
  
"Doctor, just who I was looking for."  
  
"What can I do for you Commander?"  
  
"I was wondering if it would be alright for Sarah to go for a walk..."  
  
"Well I." the doctor cut him off before he could finish  
  
". to see our daughter."  
  
"I think I can arrange that Commander." He smiled and walked down the hall  
  
Harm walked back to the room to find Mac sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Where did you get too?"  
  
"No where," he said giving her his famous flyboy grin for effect.  
  
"What are you up to Harm?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see wont you ninja girl."  
  
Just as he had finished the sentence, Lt. McAllen walked into the room pushing a wheelchair in front of her.  
  
"How would you feel about going for an outing Sarah?"  
  
"Harrrrm!"  
  
"Hey what are you looking at me for?" He stood there grinning foolishly  
  
"Yes I would love to get out of this room, can we go and se."  
  
"Yes we are going to see how that little girl of your is doing."  
  
A huge smile appeared on Mac's face and she grabbed for Harms hand, placing it on her shoulder. "Thankyou" she mouthed.  
  
They set off down the corridor; her whole body was shaking with anticipation. She was going to see her little girl for the first time, 'I wonder what she looks like and if she has her fathers amazing blue eyes.'  
  
Lt. McAllen opened the door and Mac gasped "there's so many monitors" she whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"It looks scary but there's nothing to be worried about, of course we need to keep a close eye on her because she was 3 months premature but she definitely wants to be here, she's doing much, much better than we expected at this point in time."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
The lieutenant moved the wheelchair closer to the crib and then walked toward the door.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone for a while."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Said Harm giving her a smile and look of gratitude.  
  
"Harm she's gorgeous." Breathed Mac  
  
"I know she looks like her mother."  
  
"But she has your eyes, your amazing blue eyes."  
  
"So what do you want to call her mum?"  
  
"Mum?" Mac said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Well she's too young to day it, and it has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Yes, yes it does Dad."  
  
Seriously Mac what do you want to call her?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, I though I still had 3 months"  
  
"Well if I had known, then I would have had some ideas for you."  
  
Mac's face darkened as she turned to face him "I know, I'm sorry for not telling you, I. I just."  
  
Harm cupped her face in his hands and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Sarah, you have nothing to be sorry about. I understand how hard it must have been for you to go through it alone, I hurt you and I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't."  
  
More tears appeared in her eyes as she spoke "Harm, let's forget everything that happened, okay. We'll start over."  
  
"I think that's a good idea."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"So what do you want to call her?"  
  
"What do you think about Rose Eternity Rabb?"  
  
"I think it's beautiful Rose for the place we first met and Eternity for how long we'll be together."  
  
"You read my mind flyboy."  
  
"You don't want her to have the MacKenzie name?"  
  
"Nope I want her to have her fathers name."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"More than sure."  
  
They stood holding each other, looking down at their beautiful daughter Rose Eternity Rabb.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	12. What's Meant To Be 12

Thankyou so much for the feedback it has been great!!! Hope you all enjoy this part of the story.  
  
********** From part 11  
  
"What do you think about Rose Eternity Rabb?"  
  
"I think it's beautiful Rose for the place we first met and Eternity for how long we'll be together."  
  
"You read my mind flyboy."  
  
"You don't want her to have the MacKenzie name?"  
  
"Nope I want her to have her fathers name."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"More than sure."  
  
They stood holding each other, looking down at their beautiful daughter Rose Eternity Rabb.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
What's Meant To Be Will Be 12  
  
Mac had finally talked Harm into going home last night, he was in need of a shower and goodnights sleep. It had taken quite a bit of persuading but she had finally managed it.  
  
It was early the next morning she was sitting up in bed, the thought had been nagging her all night. The next thing she knew Harm was standing in the doorway, his hair tussled like he had gone from in bed sleeping to the doorway of her hospital room.  
  
"Wha." she begun to ask what he was doing here but was stopped by Harm  
  
"I couldn't stay away." He said still standing in the doorway, giving her one of his flyboy grins.  
  
"So I noticed." She had intended to sound some what angry but failed miserably, all he had to do was smile at her and she was his.  
  
"I bought breakfast with me." He said pulling a bag out from behind his back.  
  
"Mmmm what did you get?"  
  
"Coffee, muffins ad bagels. I know from experience that this hospital food is not good."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Harm walked over toward her, putting the bag on her lap as he went past. He lent over and kissed her forehead. He whispered "I love you ninja girl" in her ear.  
  
"I love you too flyboy."  
  
"I'm going to go and see how Rose is doing this morning."  
  
"Ah good, I'll come with you" she said extending her hand toward him "Help me up."  
  
"No, you're staying here, the doctor hasn't said you're well enough to be up and walking around."  
  
"Harm, I'm fine."  
  
"He took her hands into his, looked into her eyes and said "I lost you once 6 months ago, and I nearly lost you again a few days ago, I'm not letting anything happen to you Sarah. Not now, not ever."  
  
"She couldn't argue with him, his eyes were so full of love. "okay I'll stay here, but as soon as the doctor say's I can I'll be down there quicker than one of those tomcats you love to fly so much."  
  
"Good, I'll be back soon."  
  
MAC'S ROOM 45 minutes later  
  
"I was about to send out the search party."  
  
"No need, I just lost track of time, She's so beautiful."  
  
"Awww the doting father, so have they taken her off any of those monitors yet?"  
  
"No, she'll be on them for a while, which is what's to be expected."  
  
"Well I just hope she's as strong as her father, you bounced back from your dip in the Atlantic virtually unscathed."  
  
Harm lowered himself into the chair at her bedside, he's never let on but he had injured his knee pretty badly in the accident, you couldn't tell just looking at him, he was walking normally but still 8 months later running 5 miles was a chore and by the end of it he was in excruciating pain.  
  
Mac interrupted his thoughts "Harm have you talked to Renee."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well don't you think you should? I'm guessing you didn't leave things very well last time you saw her and she's virtually 9 months pregnant and alone."  
  
"Yeah I know but I have you and Rose to worry about now."  
  
"We're fine Harm, look I think you should go and talk to her, tell her about Rose and I and help her deal with things, maybe convince her to tell the father if she hasn't already."  
  
Okay, okay, I'll go and talk to her this afternoon."  
  
"Good, it's the right thing to do Harm."  
  
"Yeah I know that, but the right thing isn't always the best thing to do as I have found out."  
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah I hope so."  
  
RENEE'S APARTMENT 1600 EST Same Day  
  
Harm slowly approached the door. He really didn't want to be there but as Mac had said 'it's the right thing to do' He knocked on the door lightly half hoping she wouldn't hear him and he could tell Mac she wasn't home. No such luck. The door swung open to reveal a very shocked and surprised Renee.  
  
"Harm!" Her voice betraying just how surprised but happy she was to see him.  
  
"Renee we need to talk."  
  
Sensing that this was not a social visit she got her emotions in check and allowed him in. "Sure come on in."  
  
Harm walked into her apartment, surprised to see that there were bags packed by the door. "Going somewhere?" he said in the general direction of the bags  
  
"Not really, they are there in case I suddenly decide to go to my parents for a while.  
  
"Ahhh. do you think that's wise, in ahhh. in your condition?"  
  
"Probably not but hey."  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments; it was Harm who spoke first breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Why don't we sit down so we can talk."  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"Look I know that I probably shouldn't have walked out on you that night, but after what I realised I just couldn't stay. There are circumstances that you don't know about and things were very complicated. I think I need to tell you so you understand."  
  
He paused and waited for her to speak, when she didn't he continued.  
  
"The day you came in and told me that you were pregnant, I had said I needed to talk to you, you wanted to go first so I let you, little did I know what you were going to say would change my life."  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Not quite sure how to tell her this, he paused after deciding he would be straight with her. "I wanted to talk about us." He paused again letting the information sink in. he watched her for a moment she had a far away look I her eyes and he knew she was running all the events of the past 6 months through her head.  
  
Why hadn't she seen it before, all the times she had dismissed it, telling herself she was mad, he wanted to be with her, and their child. "She left because or you didn't she?" She whispered, feeling the tears form before her eyes, but determined not to cry in front of him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You wanted to end it with me that day because you and her had finally worked it out."  
  
"Yeah, and once you told me you were pregnant I couldn't not then, I needed to work out what I was going to do."  
  
"Harm, why did you stay with me?"  
  
"Because I told Mac everything and she asked me to think about what kind of Man I was, what I stood for and what I believed in."  
  
"So you decided to do the noble and honorable thing, determined not to let a child of yours grow up without a father like you did."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"If Mac didn't say those things, would you have stayed with me?"  
  
"At the time I honestly don't know."  
  
"What about if I asked you now."  
  
He had to be honest with her, taking a deep breath "No I wouldn't, there were circumstances back then that I didn't know about."  
  
"And these would affect your decision."  
  
"Yes, Not only did I know now that the child your having isn't mine but, when Mac left, I thought it was just because I had stood by you even though she pretty much told me what I had to do."  
  
"But it wasn't?" She prodded, not really sure she wanted to hear anymore.  
  
"No, the reason Mac left was because she couldn't stand to watch me stand by you and raise our child together but because she couldn't stand by and knowing that she would be raising our child alone."  
  
He paused again, letting the words sink in. He looked over at Renee, her expression gave little indication of the feelings that she was experiencing.  
  
"Why, then didn't you stay with her when you found out?"  
  
"When I left the other night, I drove around for a few hours, running things over in my head, I went to the wall, and then went home. There was a message on my answering machine telling me that Sarah had been in a serious accident. I went to the hospital straight away and found the Admiral, Bud and Harriet there already; I saw her laying in the bed unconscious. I didn't know before that, that she was pregnant, she didn't want me to know."  
  
"So you never knew."  
  
"Not until a few day's ago. No"  
  
"She let you stay with me, knowing that if she told you you'd go to her."  
  
"She. yeah I guess. I don't think she believed that I would go to her."  
  
"Huhhh. she actually believed that you wouldn't go to her, it's obvious how much you. how much you. you love each other." she chocked out.  
  
"Renee, despite what you may believe, I did care about you. I even tried to love you but I couldn't, every woman who I have anted to love, I couldn't it was always Sarah, I finally realised that."  
  
"I took you long enough. everyone else noticed that a long time ago. Some of us just chose not to believe it.."  
  
"I guess I should tell you the other thing while I'm going. While I was there, something happened, all the monitors went off, and all the doctors came running in telling me to get out and. anyway, her and the baby were under some kind of stress, or pressure, anyway they had to operate to alleviate the pressure or I would lose them both, they couldn't alleviate the pressure so the only other option was to deliver the baby prematurely."  
  
"Oh my god, how far along was she?"  
  
"6 months."  
  
"Is. is the baby. okay?"  
  
"Yes she is doing really well, there hasn't been any complications but she wasn't due for another 3 months so we'll have to wait and see."  
  
"And what about Mac?"  
  
"She's doing fine too.'  
  
"I'm glad they are both alright."  
  
"There was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about?"  
  
Oh boy, thought Renee, could this afternoon get any worse? Deep down she knew all of this was true and that her and Harm were never meant to be but she always chose not to believe it.  
  
He waited for Renee to speak, when she didn't she took that as a sign to continue.  
  
"Have you told the father about the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, I called the other day, I guess I knew it was over between us and he is a good man, he deserved to know."  
  
"So you know him well?"  
  
"Yeah he's been a good friend of mine and the family's for a long time, if it wasn't for you I probably could have loved him."  
  
"What about now, do you think you could make it work as a family?"  
  
"I think I'll wait and see, I need to deal with everything first but somewhere down the track, yeah, maybe."  
  
"We'll that's good you'll have to let me know how it all works out."  
  
"Okay I will, and I'll expect to be invited to the Rabb-MacKenzie wedding?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think that'll be a while away, despite what people believe things between Mac and I has never been simple, that's probably why it took us so long to work it out. There is a lot of hurt there and things that need to be resolved."  
  
"Things are never simple with you are they?"  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"I heard that part of the conversation on the Admirals porch, I just never realised it's meaning."  
  
Sensing that all that needed to be said had been, he stood up "Goodbye Renee."  
  
"Goodbye Harm."  
  
She watched as he walked to the door, she knew it was over but much to her surprise she was okay with it, maybe because deep down she always knew it was true or maybe because she realise that she was better off without him, after all Cyrus was a good man, one she could even come to love.  
  
"Harm." She called out from behind him  
  
"Yeah?" he said spinning around  
  
"Do you think Mac would mind if I came in to see her and."  
  
"Rose."  
  
"To see her and Rose?"  
  
"No problem." And with that, he turned and walked away, giving her one last famous flyboy grin.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	13. What's Meant To Be 13

A/N: Hey all, thanks for the feedback it has been great. This story was originally gonna have 15 chapters but I think it'll end up with about 17 or 18 so I can finish the story off properly, hope your enjoying it.  
  
From part 12  
  
"Things are never simple with you are they?"  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"I heard that part of the conversation on the Admirals porch, I just never realised it's meaning."  
  
Sensing that all that needed to be said had been, he stood up "Goodbye Renee."  
  
"Goodbye Harm."  
  
She watched as he walked to the door, she knew it was over but much to her surprise she was okay with it, maybe because deep down she always knew it was true or maybe because she realise that she was better off without him, after all Cyrus was a good man, one she could even come to love.  
  
"Harm." She called out from behind him  
  
"Yeah?" he said spinning around  
  
"Do you think Mac would mind if I came in to see her and…"  
  
"Rose."  
  
"To see her and Rose?"  
  
"No problem." And with that, he turned and walked away, giving her one last famous flyboy grin.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
What's Meant To Be Will Be 13  
  
BETHESDA HOSPITAL 2 Days Later  
  
Mac sat on the bed, she was sick of being cooped up in this room, the doctor had agreed to let here go for a short walk once a day but that wasn't enough, she just wanted to go home but neither her nor Rose was well enough to go home, it would be months before the let Rose go home, she wasn't strong enough but it was only a couple more days before she could leave.  
  
There was a knock at the door, She wondered who it was considering Harm had gone into Jag to collect his mail and tie up loose ends, not that he had wanted too, the Admiral had offered to bring it in to him but she had made him go in, he had been at the hospital continually for days, only going home to sleep, which she was sure he didn't do much of.  
  
Mac looked up and was surprised to see Renee standing in the doorway, Renee was the last person she had expected to see there. "Renee! Uh come in."  
  
"Sorry to disturb you."  
  
"Ah no that's fine, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I… I just wanted to see how you were doing, and how Rose was."  
  
"You didn't have to do that. How have you been?"  
  
"Okay, well considering the events of the last few weeks pretty well I guess."  
  
She knew Harm had gone to see her the other day, but he hadn't said much about how things went. Mac wasn't sure exactly why Renee was here, but something had changed about her, and much to her surprise Renee wasn't hostile or bitter in the least towards her. "You must be due any day now."  
  
"Yeah, I'm due in 3 days but my doctors not sure I'll be on time."  
  
"There's no problems is there" Mac said generally concerned  
  
"No nothing like that."  
  
"Well that's good to hear."  
  
There was a uncomfortable silence that filled the room containing only the two women.  
  
Renee spoke first "I… ah… the real reason I came in here to see you was, well to I guess see it all for myself, you know when He told me about everything I thought it would hurt a lot more than it did, but it didn't. I guess I've always known deep down that we were never meant to be, he's only meant to be with one person and that's you. When he spoke about you and Rose, I saw him truly happy, he had that look in his eyes of pure content, something that was never there when we were together, not even when I told him I was pregnant."  
  
Mac sat silently for a moment and observed the woman she had come to despise, a woman she had thought possessed no human feelings and only did things to get somewhere in life. She was so wrong. When she looked a Renee she could see that she had loved Harm and was giving him up without a fight, the fact that she had come in here showed she was a lot stronger person that she had first thought. "I don't know what to say Renee, Thankyou for coming in here, I know it must have been hard but I do appreciate it."  
  
"I guess it was something I had to do, you know."  
  
"Yeah, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you know the baby wasn't Harms?"  
  
Renee took a deep breath, she had hoped that Harm had told her about their conversation and that she would understand a lot of things but he obviously hadn't. "No… Well I guess if I had really thought about it I would have realised but I was so happy you know, I wanted it to be his so badly that I guess I kind of blocked it out and never thought about it again. If I had known then I don't know what I would have done, if I had known about your situation I would have told him no doubt but… well I guess I'll never know, I didn't do it to hold onto him, I guess I always knew that I we'd only have a chance until you both were ready at the same time…"  
  
"Renee I'm sorry for how this worked out you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know besides he's happy know."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"You know what I think I am, the whole thing has been lifted of my shoulders, I don't have to worry about loosing him to you and I can move on with my life."  
  
"Have you talked to the father?"  
  
"Yeah and he'll support me which is good I don't think I could do it alone."  
  
"And you shouldn't have to. Thanks again for coming Renee."  
  
"Is it okay if I go and see her?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I would come with you but I'm not supposed to get out of bed."  
  
"No problem, good luck with everything."  
  
"You too, and let us know when you have the baby."  
  
"Yeah I will. Bye  
  
"Bye."  
  
She watched Renee walk out of he room, she had really misjudged her, and she could see that she was in pain, despite what she told everyone, and hopefully that would heal and she'd find someone who she can be with forever.  
  
HARM AND MAC'S APARTMENT 4 Months Later  
  
"Harm! What box did you pack the dinner plates in?"  
  
"I don't know, the square one?"  
  
"Ha, ha, Funny squid."  
  
"They should be in one of the 2 marked breakable."  
  
"You mean I have to go through both of them just to find the plates!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Harm heard her groan and laughed, "haven't you had to do any work for a while?"  
  
"No I just forgot how much I hated moving house."  
  
"Yeah well once we find a proper house we'll have to do it again."  
  
"Yeah well I vote we put off looking for a house for a while then."  
  
"What ever you say, Mac."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
  
"Ohhh there she goes again, I thought baby's were supposed to be cute."  
  
"She is cute."  
  
"Harm, what is it with you, she never cry's with you!"  
  
"I guess I must be her favourite."  
  
"Marines don't have favourites!"  
  
"OH and what makes you so sure she's going to be a Marine?"  
  
"Because one squid in the family is enough!"  
  
"Are you saying I'm hard to handle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh really, then com'ere" Harm gathered Mac up in his arms and swung her around so her head was facing the ground, her arms and legs were waving around, struggling to get free.  
  
"Harrrrrrm put me down!"  
  
"Not until you say you're sorry."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to stay like this forever then."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
  
"You'll have to put me down so one of us can get her."  
  
"Okay, okay you win." He plopped her down on the couch and went into the next room to check on Rose. They had moved into their new apartment 3 days ago, and still very little had been unpacked. Rose had been able to come out of hospital 2 day's ago, which all added up to a whole heap of stress for Mac.  
  
Harm entered to room again, this time with Rose laying peacefully over his shoulder.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get her to calm down so quickly."  
  
"I sing to her."  
  
"You sing?" Mac said raising her eyebrow, trying to picture Harm singing to their daughter.  
  
"Yes I sing. Don't you believe me?"  
  
"No it's not that, I just haven't heard you sing before."  
  
[A/N: I apologise if Mac has heard Harm sing before, I only started watching jag at 'lifeline' so I'm not sure.]  
  
"Well I'll sing to you sometime, but not right now, I'm due in the office in - Oh s**t – 20 minutes."  
  
"You go and I'll put her back to bed."  
  
"Alright, have a good day at work."  
  
"Yeah I will, what are you doing for lunch?"  
  
"Nothing why?  
  
"Fancy having lunch with a good looking sailor?"  
  
"Absolutely, when do I get to meet him?"  
  
"You already have" he said leaning in and giving her a soft lingering kiss goodbye."  
  
"See you at 1300?"  
  
"Yeah, come into my office, Harriet's dying to see Rose again."  
  
"She's welcome here any time."  
  
"I know, I told her that, I think she plans on coming over without AJ one day."  
  
"Goo, now you better go or you'll be even later."  
  
"Okay, love you. Bye."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
And with that the door closed behind him and Mac was left alone with Rose to sort out the mound of boxes in the kitchen.  
  
JAG HQ Same day 1250  
  
Mac walked out of the elevator, and much to her surprise was a little nervous. She hadn't been back here for a long time, well not when it was full of people. She had some back on the odd occasion to see the Admiral but that was when everyone had gone home, and when Harm was by her side.  
  
Not this time, the bullpen was buzzing with activity and Harm was in his office, yes he wasn't far away but she had to make it across the bullpen to get to him, meaning she had to get passed, Harriet, Bud, Gunney, Tiner and anyone else who decided that they'd come an congratulate her. Not that she minded but it was the questions that came with it, not all of them new the whole story and she wasn't exactly delighted at the thought of telling them either.  
  
Harriet could see Mac standing at the edge of the bullpen, holding Rose in her arms, she could see the turmoil on her face. Harriet walked over to her, "Ma'am are you alright?"  
  
"Not really." she hissed "everyone is going to be asking questions about… well about me and Harm and I'm not exactly sure I want to tell them the whole story."  
  
"Walk with me Ma'am, you'll look less conspicuous with me."  
  
"Thankyou Harriet, and call me Mac, I don't work here anymore."  
  
"Okay, Mac."  
  
They walked across the bullpen, Harriet positioning her self so that it wasn't obvious to everyone who she was walking with.  
  
Much to Mac's surprise, the reached Harm's office without a single confrontation. "Thanks Harriet, you're a life saver."  
  
"Not a problem Ma'a… Mac"  
  
Mac gave her a smile and knocked on Harm's door.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
"Well isn't that a nice way to greet your daughter and…" come to think of it what was she to Harm? She wasn't his wife or fiancee' but could she really say she was his girlfriend? For some reason it didn't fit with Harm.  
  
"And my Girlfriend."  
  
"Are you comfortable with that?"  
  
"For now, yes but I plan to make it more permanent one of these days."  
  
"Oh do you?"  
  
"Yes I do" he said as he moved closer to her as kissed her gently, then kissing Rose on the forehead.  
  
"How has she been today?"  
  
"Actually she has been and angel, maybe you should sing to her every morning."  
  
"I can do that. Ready for lunch?"  
  
"Absolutely, although do we have to go back out there?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everyone will ask questions, they know we are together now, but they'll want to know how this… eventuated."  
  
"Well I'll tell them, I made the biggest mistake of my life and nearly lost the one woman I've ever really loved."  
  
"Then you'd be lying though."  
  
"No I wouldn't" confusion crossing his face as he spoke  
  
"Yes you would. You loved Diane."  
  
"Yes, when I was young and naïve."  
  
"You were once naïve?"  
  
"Yes I was and the moment I met you I realised I hadn't really loved Diane."  
  
"Harm, it's okay for you to have loved her, I know you don't see her in me anymore."  
  
"Mac, I… how do I explain this? For a long time I thought what I felt for you wasn't real, that I was seeing Diane but I wasn't. I don't know when I realised it but it was the other way around, when I was with Diane, I was seeing you."  
  
"Harm that's insane, you hadn't met me."  
  
"I don't know how to explain it, maybe I've always know we were meant to be together, maybe it was that connection of ours, I just know not that the only woman I have ever loved is you."  
  
Tears were slipping freely down her cheeks now, what he had just said made all her fears and insecurities fade away. "Come on flyboy, lets get some lunch." They walked out into the bullpen and as she had expected people started asking questions. Harm did what he said he would and gave a meaningful yet vague description of the past 10 months. On the way out Harriet stopped and talked to them, well to Harm and the conversation was rather strange.  
  
"Sir everything is ready."  
  
"That's great Harriet thanks."  
  
"Have you organised your end?"  
  
Mac noticed that Harriet looked rather uncomfortable and kept giving sideways looks at Mac.  
  
"Not quite, but I will have."  
  
"Good, do you want me to do anything else?"  
  
"Ahhh nope I think I have everything covered."  
  
"Alright then I'll talk to you when you get back from lunch."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Bye Mac, bye, bye Rose" Harriet cooed as she walked away."  
  
"What was all that about Harm?"  
  
"Just some work stuff, nothing interesting." He was a very good actor and she would have fallen for it if he hadn't replied so hastily.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, now where do you want to go for lunch?"  
  
To Be Continued. (end chapter 13) 


	14. What's Meant To Be 14

From part 13  
  
They walked out into the bullpen and as she had expected people started asking questions. Harm did what he said he would and gave a meaningful yet vague description of the past 10 months. On the way out Harriet stopped and talked to them, well to Harm and the conversation was rather strange.  
  
"Sir everything is ready."  
  
"That's great Harriet thanks."  
  
"Have you organised your end?"  
  
Mac noticed that Harriet looked rather uncomfortable and kept giving sideways looks at Mac.  
  
"Not quite, but I will have."  
  
"Good, do you want me to do anything else?"  
  
"Ahhh nope I think I have everything covered."  
  
"Alright then I'll talk to you when you get back from lunch."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Bye Mac, bye, bye Rose" Harriet cooed as she walked away."  
  
"What was all that about Harm?"  
  
"Just some work stuff, nothing interesting." He was a very good actor and she would have fallen for it if he hadn't replied so hastily.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, now where do you want to go for lunch?"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
What's Meant To Be Will Be 14  
  
HARM AND MAC'S APARTMENT A Week Later  
  
"Alright Sailor, I know there's something going on. You've been hiding something all week."  
  
"No I haven't." his flyboy grin fixed in place, eyes wide open in mock surprise."  
  
"Ohhh yes you have, I know you Harm, I can see it in your eyes!"  
  
"Well what ever you think I'm hiding, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Ha! I knew it. See you are hiding something!" she said pointing her finger at him.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Ohhh you didn't have too! Anyway, you implied it."  
  
"Okay, okay whatever you think. Now what are you doing with your last day off?"  
  
"Nothing!, well other than spending my last day as a full time mum with Rose and doing some laundry."  
  
"Why don't you leave that for me when I get back."  
  
"Nah it's okay, there isn't much there anyway."  
  
"Okay then. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Do you really have to go into the office on a Sunday!"  
  
"Yeah, this case I'm working on is driving me crazy, there's something I'm missing I just can't figure it out."  
  
"Want me to help?"  
  
"You know I can't give you details! Besides it's kinda hard to figure out without them."  
  
"Alright, don't be too late."  
  
"I won't. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, bye Rose…" he cooed "be good for mommy won't you."  
  
The door closed behind him, and Mac plopped herself down on the couch "what is your daddy up too Rosie, hey, what is he hiding from us?"  
  
Her only reply was a cheeky smile from her daughter. "You know something don't you Rosie. I knew it, and I guess your not gonna tell me either hey."  
  
Once again Rose gave her a cheeky smile and looked away "I thought not."  
  
JAG HQ 30 Minutes Later.  
  
"Hi Harriet, sorry I'm late, traffic was awful." Harm said as he walked into the bullpen, with shopping bags in hand.  
  
"That's okay Sir, did you get away from Mac okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she thinks I'm working on a case."  
  
"So she doesn't suspect anything?"  
  
"No… well not really, she knows I'm up too something but she can't figure out what it is."  
  
"Well you only have to keep her guessing until tomorrow night."  
  
"I know, I still haven't figured out how I'll get her here though."  
  
"Don't worry Bud and I'll take care of it." A mischievous look crossed her face as she said this.  
  
Harm looked at her quizzically "What do you have in mind Harriet?" he said cocking his eyebrow  
  
"Nothing. You'll find out in time."  
  
"Right then, let's get all this sorted out and go home."  
  
JAG HQ CARPARK Next Day  
  
"You ready Mac?"  
  
"Yeah, I just hope there's not a mountain of paper work waiting for me."  
  
"Well good luck every time I have come back from leave there has been a mountain of it waiting for me!"  
  
"Yeah well the only time you have leave is when you pull some crazy stint and land yourself in hospital. Therefore leaving loads of paper work to account for your behaviour."  
  
"Cute Marine, real cute."  
  
"Come on we better going we've got to get Rose to crèche and be in the Admiral's offices in 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay, okay, cool down sailor I'm coming."  
  
*****************  
  
"Sir, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie are here."  
  
"Send them in Tiner."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Mac walked in first followed by Harm whose hand was lightly pushing on the small of her back, guiding her in. They were both about to stand at attention only to be stopped by the Admiral's voice coming from the window, his back turned.  
  
"Don't bother, at ease Commander, Colonel. Please have a seat."  
  
What they had first sensed in his voice to be annoyance was revealed to be contemplation, a man wanting to talk to two of his friends in a relaxed atmosphere.  
  
"How's Rose doing."  
  
"She's fine sir."  
  
"She went off to crèche alright?"  
  
"Yes without a problem."  
  
"And how's she doing Harm?"  
  
"Don't worry sir, I'm looking after her."  
  
"Well that's good. Now why I wanted to talk to you both this morning was first of all to welcome you back Colonel."  
  
"Thankyou sir."  
  
"And second was to talk to you about your positions here at Jag. What exactly do you plan to do about not working under the same chain of command?"  
  
"We haven't really decided sir, I guess we were waiting for other options."  
  
"That's what I suspected. The ideal situation would be for you both to stay here as you are now and for me to use my Admiral's privilege to try and keep it out from under the SecNav's nose. But obviously that is not an option. So I have been looking at some other options. Some of the less appealing options are for either one of you to get a transfer out of here to a near by office or maybe the pentagon. But I don't want to loose either of you and I'm sure Commander you have no desire to go on a cruise."  
  
"No sir, so what do you suggest?"  
  
"Colonel I want to offer you a position as a judge."  
  
"Ahhh Thankyou sir."  
  
"Look Colonel it's up to you whether or not you take this position, you need to think about it, this is the best offer I can come up with at the moment without you leaving Jag and you'll have more reliable working hours."  
  
"No sir, I think it's a great idea, it just wasn't what I expected."  
  
"Well, have some time to think about it and tell me when your ready."  
  
"Okay Sir, Thankyou again."  
  
"So Commander how has mother and daughter been doing?"  
  
"Very well, but I think the mother is glad to be back at work."  
  
"Yes, I am. I loved spending time with Rose but I was going a little stir crazy being in that apartment all day."  
  
"Well it's good to have you back Colonel. Now you two better get back to work."  
  
"Aye, aye sir."  
  
They walked out of the Admirals office and Mac turned to Harm. "So what do you think about me being a judge?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea, as long as you're happy to do it, I know how much you enjoy being a lawyer."  
  
"I'll be fine, I think I might enjoy the change actually. Anyway I'll have better working hours and be able to spend more time with Rose."  
  
"Well I want you to make the decision that's best for you, I can always get a transfer instead and commute."  
  
"Nope, I don't want you to do that. I'll tell the Admiral that I'll take the judge position tomorrow morning right now I have to go and sort through that stack of paperwork."  
  
"Lot's of it?"  
  
"Not too bad, but it's amazing how much it pile's up since I've been gone. They sent through all my mail from Washington. Most of it's just loose end to tie up."  
  
"Well I have to be in court in 10 minutes, see you for lunch?"  
  
"Yep, meet me down at the crèche and we'll go from there."  
  
"1300?"  
  
"See you then."  
  
***************** "So how was court this morning?"  
  
"Good, I think I've got the defense nailed, Sturgis isn't happy though."  
  
"Go easy on him."  
  
"No way, he can hold his own, besides his client is guilty as hell."  
  
"You know I'm gonna miss being your partner."  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to break in a new partner."  
  
"Aw good to know you'll miss me."  
  
"I don't have to miss you, I live with you."  
  
"Jeez lucky me, I get to live with an arrogant, self confident, nearly 40 year old aviator who's trying to get our daughter to become a squid like himself, which by the way is never going to happen."  
  
"Wow I feel so loved."  
  
"You should!" she smiled and turned toward her office  
  
"Ohhh don't you worry, I'll be around for a long, long time."  
  
"Oh great and here I was thinking I'd only have to put up with you for a few years!"  
  
Harm rolled his eyes and walked away, Mac was in a good mood so far and with any luck her day would be stress free, enabling him to get her to agree to go out tonight without too much persuasion then all the planned events for the night would run smoothly.  
  
HARM AND MAC'S APARTMENT Same Day 1850 hours  
  
"Harm can you get Rose dressed?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Harm why are we going out tonight." Mac called out from the bathroom.  
  
"Because it was your first day back at work, we haven't been out for ages and I want to spoil you."  
  
Rose lay on the bed kicking her legs and pointing at the ceiling  
  
"Okay then, I liked the last reason best personally."  
  
"Thought you would. Hey, I think Rose is going to end up flying planes like her daddy."  
  
"Oh really! And what makes you say that, she'll take after her mommy and be a marine."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, she seems to have a fascination with the ceiling."  
  
"And from that you draw the conclusion that she want to fly planes?"  
  
"Well at least her heads in the right direction."  
  
"Whatever you say. You ready to go?" Mac came walking out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Wow! You look beautiful."  
  
"Why Thankyou, I happen to be going out with handsome sailor tonight."  
  
"Hmmm lucky him!"  
  
"Come on flyboy we better get going."  
  
Mac grabbed her purse while Harm grabbed his keys and Rose, they were just about out the door when the phone rang.  
  
"Should we get that?"  
  
"Nah let the machine get it."  
  
"Nobody rings this time or night, it might be important."  
  
"Alright, here take my purse and go put Rose in the car, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harm went down to the car and Mac went inside and picked up the phone.  
  
"MacKenzie speaking"  
  
"Mac it's Harriet…"  
  
Harm sat down in the car, waiting for Mac to come down, he saw the light go off in the apartment, 'I wonder what Harriet did to get her to JAG' before he had time to come up with any options he saw Mac emerge from the front of the building, he could tell she was visibly shaken by her demeanor, she slid into the passenger seat and told him the reason behind it.  
  
"Mac what's wrong."  
  
"Drive to JAG."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"That… that was… Harriet. Bud has had an accident, he's at the hospital and she want's us to come get her and take her there, a she called a cab but it'll take to long and she didn't know what to do. God Harm he has to be alright."  
  
"Don't worry honey, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
They drove in silence until the pulled up outside JAG, Mac looked around anxiously "She said she'd be out here." As she looked around she failed to notice that there was an unusually large amount of cars still in the carpark.  
  
"Maybe we should go up and get her, she's probably too upset to be thinking properly."  
  
"Yeah come on, get Rose out and let's go."  
  
The ride up in the elevator was a long one, time seemed to stand still until finally they arrived. They stepped out of the elevator and Mac froze, in front of her was the entire JAG staff, standing there in the middle of the bullpen  
  
A "SURPRISE!" echoed throughout the building as they noticed her arrival.  
  
To Be Continued 


	15. What's Meant To Be 15

A/N: hope your enjoying this fic, thanks for all the feedback it has been a great help! I wont be able to post anymore parts for about a week as I'm going away but hopefully you'll be satisfied with the extra part I posted today. Enjoy.  
  
What's Meant To Be Will Be 15  
  
"Harrrrm! I'm going to kill you!!!!"  
  
"Why?" his eyes shone in mock surprise  
  
"I knew you were up to something."  
  
"Hey what makes you think I had anything to do with this?"  
  
"Ohhh I don't know?" she stood there hands on her hips staring at him.  
  
She whirled around and pointed at Harriet "And you, Bud didn't have an accident did he!"  
  
"Guilty."  
  
"Hmmm, Hmmm" came from the back of the bullpen "enough about who deceived who, this is a welcome back party for the Colonel and Congratulations on the birth of Rose party."  
  
"Ahhh yes, sorry sir."  
  
"That's quite alright Colonel, and may I be the first to say welcome back, it hasn't been he same without you around her for the past 10 months."  
  
"Well I'm glad to be back Sir."  
  
After that Mac fought her way through the crowd of well wishers to the food table, it took her a good 20 minutes to get there.  
  
Once there she found Harm standing near by talking to Tiner. When he saw her come over he excused himself and came over to her.  
  
"Enjoying the party Marine?"  
  
"Yes, Thankyou. But I am annoyed at a certain sailor who neglected to tell me about this little gathering."  
  
"Oh come on you won't stay mad at him for long."  
  
"And what makes you so sure of that?"  
  
"Well for starters you can't resist his charm, besides you never stay mad at him for long."  
  
"I might just have to change that." She picked up her drink and walked away, leaving Harm standing in the same spot watching her go. She wasn't really mad at him, but it did his ego good to pretend sometimes, once he started groveling she'd stop… maybe."  
  
She hadn't realised she was smiling to herself until Harriet cam up to her and said "What's got you so happy?"  
  
Not feeling like sharing her little discretion "Ohhh nothing. You had a lot to do in the planning of tonight didn't you Harriet?"  
  
"Well yes Ma'am." She said looking sheepish "It was the Commanders idea though" she added quickly  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that Harriet, Thankyou anyway."  
  
"My pleasure ma'am, and sorry if I worried you about Bud."  
  
"That's quite alright, but I did panic, I don't know what I would have done if it had been true."  
  
"Me either ma'am."  
  
"Harriet please, It's Mac when we're not at work."  
  
"But we are at work."  
  
"Alright then, when it's not during working hours."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Mac continued to mingle with the crowd; it seemed like a lifetime ago that she had left this place. What was she thinking? This was her family; she had never really had a group of close friend or family for that matter. But now she did.  
  
She could see Harriet talking to Harm in the far corner of the room. They were probably talking about how smoothly the night had gone ahead, or something like that. She turned away and went to talk to Harm's friend Sturgis, she hadn't really got to know him too well, but Harm held him in high esteem and she could tell he was a good guy. As she turned away, little did she know Harm and Harriet were talking about something much more interesting.  
  
"Did you get everything organised before you went home Commander?"  
  
"Harriet please it's Harm"  
  
"Sorry force of habit."  
  
"And yes I just need to do the last minute things."  
  
"Alright I'll make sure she's busy, are you sure she wont be able to see."  
  
"Yes, no one should be able to see."  
  
"Good luck Sir."  
  
"Thanks I'll need it."  
  
******************  
  
Mac wandered around the bullpen looking for Harm, Where was he? She wondered. Mac had taken Rose off of him earlier in the evening, he was showing her off to everyone and she was exhausted, at the moment she lay quietly in her pram asleep despite the noise in the room over with Harriet who had insisted that she leave Rose with her and little AJ.  
  
"Mac, how are you enjoying the party?" inquired the Admiral  
  
"It's wonderful sir, and I'm glad to be around the people who I consider family."  
  
"Well I believe I speak for all of them when I say that we feel the same."  
  
"Thankyou Sir."  
  
"Have you though anymore about the judgeship?"  
  
"Yes I would like to take it, I think it's time for a change. Besides I'm getting a little sick of my partner."  
  
"About time you said that, you put up with him a lot longer than expected."  
  
They laughed and talked a little longer then Mac left to find Harm.  
  
"Harriet have you seen Harm?"  
  
"Yeah I think I saw him go into his office a while ago."  
  
"Okay thanks"  
  
Mac walked over to Harm's office and found it completely shut off, there was a faint glow from inside that was barely visible through the shutters that closed it off from the rest of the bullpen.  
  
Mac opened the door while doing so she said, "Is this a private gathering or can anyone hide from the party?"  
  
Mac gasped as she opened the door, the office she was used to coming into for nearly everyday of the past 5 years had been transformed into a sea of tiny yellow lights, candles were placed on every flat surface of the office, the floor had been scattered with rose petals that fluttered when she opened the door.  
  
"Yes it's a private party for 2" his gorgeous blue eyes glistened in the dim candle light "And your invited"  
  
"Harm… I… What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh don't talk not yet." He walked closer to her until there was b visible space between them; he lowered his lips to hers and embraced her with a passionate kiss. When he pulled away she was left gasping for breath, then she saw him lower one knee to the ground and the pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket.  
  
He took a deep breath and began to say what he had rehearsed in his head for weeks. "Sarah, I love you with all my heart and I never want to lose you, all my life I have wanted to fly because it was my life, but you changed that, now you are my life, you and Rose. I would give up everything to make you happy and keep you safe. I love you Sarah MacKenzie, will you marry me"  
  
Mac stood silently not sure she had heard him correctly, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears that threatened to fall. She looked into his eyes and saw everything she needed, everything she had ever wanted in life were in those eyes. "Yes" she whispered  
  
A wave of relief washed over him as he took out the ring, it was a simple white gold band with 2 small diamonds set down into the band sporting a larger square cut diamond in the center. As he slipped it on her finger he said "I think that's the first time I've seen you speechless."  
  
"First and only time squid."  
  
"Ahhh she's back the marine I know and love."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, everything she felt was poured into that kiss, the door to Harm's office opened followed by a voice. "You better no be doing work in hear Rabb."  
  
They both pulled apart quickly, each going a deep crimson colour.  
  
"Ahhh no sir, not work." Harm said quickly, Mac struggled to keep from bursting out laughing at the look on Harms face.  
  
The Admiral looked down at Mac's had which was placed on Harm's arm reassuringly. A wide smile broke out at the site of the sparkling engagement ring on her finger. Mac immediately followed his gaze to her left hand; she opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by him.  
  
"Just let me know when you set a date so I can keep it free." With that he walked out of the office and closed the door.  
  
They turned to each other and smiled, outside the office the could hear the Admiral telling everyone it was about time they head home or he'd make them all come into work early in the morning to clean up.  
  
They waited for a while longer, they weren't ready to face everyone with the news yet, they'd tell Bud and Harriet, then by the time they got to work in the morning the whole office would know anyway. When they emerged from the office they saw that it was only Bud, Harriet and the Admiral left, the Admiral stood over near Rose's pram cooing at her, while Bud rounded up all of AJ's thing, Harriet who was holding AJ over her shoulder was the first to see them emerge.  
  
"We're heading off, welcome back again Colonel and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Thankyou Harriet, I was wondering would you and Bud like to come over for lunch on Sunday."  
  
"That would be wonderful. We'll see you then."  
  
Mac reached down and picked her purse up from near Harriet, as she lifted it up the light caught her engagement and Harriet's eye, she let out a shriek and causing Bud to spin around in concern.  
  
"Commander you said you just wanted to do something special for her, not propose!"  
  
"Well I had to see if she'd say yes first."  
  
"Congratulations" chimed Bud who was I the midst of picking up the contents of the bag he had dropped when Harriet had shrieked.  
  
"Thankyou, I'm guessing Mac wants you over for lunch so she can plan the wedding."  
  
"Awww this is so exciting, I'll bring some of the books I used for my wedding with me." At that AJ started crying.  
  
"Harriet we better get going AJ needs to get to bed."  
  
"Okay Bud, lets go. We'll see you on Sunday."  
  
"Yes you will Goodnight."  
  
Harm, Mac and the Admiral were now the only people left. "Sir I was wondering if you would like to come on Sunday as well."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
He walked them down to the car park and said goodnight.  
  
"Sir, don't worry about coming in tomorrow and helping clean up there's not much there I'll do it when clear up my office."  
  
"No you wont Commander, I'm going back up to cover the left over food and the cleaners will do the rest. You're going to spend the day with your daughter and fiancé."  
  
"Thankyou Sir, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
They got in the car and drove off. He watched the car fade into the distance and lifted his head and said I silent Thankyou. Thing's had worked out for them after all.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	16. What's Meant To Be 16

'What's Meant To Be Will Be 16'  
  
From part 15  
  
Mac reached down and picked her purse up from near Harriet, as she lifted it up the light caught her engagement and Harriet's eye, she let out a shriek and causing Bud to spin around in concern.  
  
"Commander you said you just wanted to do something special for her, not propose!"  
  
"Well I had to see if she'd say yes first."  
  
"Congratulations" chimed Bud who was I the midst of picking up the contents of the bag he had dropped when Harriet had shrieked.  
  
"Thankyou, I'm guessing Mac wants you over for lunch so she can plan the wedding."  
  
"Awww this is so exciting, I'll bring some of the books I used for my wedding with me." At that AJ started crying.  
  
"Harriet we better get going AJ needs to get to bed."  
  
"Okay Bud, lets go. We'll see you on Sunday."  
  
"Yes you will Goodnight."  
  
Harm, Mac and the Admiral were now the only people left. "Sir I was wondering if you would like to come on Sunday as well."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
He walked them down to the car park and said goodnight.  
  
"Sir, don't worry about coming in tomorrow and helping clean up there's not much there I'll do it when clear up my office."  
  
"No you wont Commander, I'm going back up to cover the left over food and the cleaners will do the rest. You're going to spend the day with your daughter and fiancé."  
  
"Thankyou Sir, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
They got in the car and drove off. He watched the car fade into the distance and lifted his head and said I silent Thankyou. Thing's had worked out for them after all.  
  
What's Meant To Be 16  
  
HARM AND MAC'S APARTMENT Next Day 1900  
  
Mac was tending to Rose in the nursery and Harm was preparing lunch in the kitchen. As Mac rocked Rose to sleep in her arms she went over the previous night's events. She still couldn't believe she was engaged to Harm, for years all she wanted was to marry the man she loved and start a family, she finally had it all. 'To think not even a year ago I was about to marry another man' she said quietly looking down at her beautiful daughter. A distant knock at the door bought her out of thought, she could hear Harm greeting the Admiral at the door. Mac got up and walked out with Rose draped tenderly over her shoulder.  
  
"Good afternoon sir."  
  
"Hello Mac, how's Rose doing?"  
  
"She's doing great, she's just about asleep now, I'll go and put her in her crib."  
  
Mac walked back to the nursery, leaving the two men in the lounge.  
  
"Nice little stunt you pulled there last night Rabb, it's about time."  
  
"I know I should have asked her months ago."  
  
"More like year!" AJ said walking over toward the kitchen  
  
"What do you mean sir?"  
  
"Son, what exactly did you think I meant when I said, 'don't get too close you have to work together?'"  
  
"Uhhh, not to get involved."  
  
"No I meant keep it out of the office. I could see it the moment you met, I'm surprised it took you this long."  
  
"Ohhh well sir, what's meant to be will be."  
  
"Yes it will."  
  
"What will?" said Mac who had just entered the room to hear the end of their conversation.  
  
"Us." Harm said gathering her in his arms as she stood beside him.  
  
AJ watched his 2 commanding officers with immense pride, if there was ever a marriage meant to work it was this one, he had never seen two people more in love who were meant to be together.  
  
Mac interrupted the peaceful silence " Sir, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"Well Sir, I was wondering if. if you'd give me away. You've been more of a father to me than my own father ever was." Mac eyed him carefully then proceeded to say "of course you don't have to if you not comfortable with it, I wouldn't ex."  
  
"I would be honored Mac, I have always thought of you as a daughter to me and there is nothing that would keep me from giving you away."  
  
Relief shone in her chocolate brown eyes "Thankyou Sir."  
  
"For Pete's sake Mac, we are not at work or discussing anything work related so please call me AJ."  
  
"Sorry s. AJ"  
  
"That's better."  
  
Harm who had been quiet for a while said "so, how about I open a bottle of wine?''  
  
There was another knock at the door. "Sounds great, that'll be Bud and Harriet."  
  
Mac opened the door and was surprised when Harriet pulled her into a hug, "I'm so happy for you, both of you. It's about time."  
  
"I know, come on in."  
  
Harriet, Bud and little AJ followed Mac into the lounge, Harm bought in a bottle of wine and 5 glasses.  
  
"Before we start on lunch Harm and I have something to asks both you and Bud."  
  
"Ahhh that's right we do. You wanna go first?"  
  
"Okay then, Harriet would you be my maid of honor?"  
  
"I would love to." Harriet sat on the couch opposite them and Mac could swear she had tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"And Bud you can probably guess what I'm goin to ask you."  
  
"To be an usher?" Bud said in all serious  
  
"No Bud, I would like you to be my best man."  
  
"Of course I will sir."  
  
"Bud it's Harm."  
  
"Oh yeah right."  
  
The sat and discussed the Rabb-MacKenzie wedding for hours, Harriet and Mac planned to go dress shopping the next weekend and Harm swore that he wasn't going to get involved in the planning and leave it all up to Mac, deciding he didn't want to end up on some special about 'When good brides go bad.' Harm had told Mac that all she had to do was tell him when and were and he'd be there.  
  
Once their guests had left Harm sat down on the couch beside Mac and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"So when are we going to have this wedding of ours?"  
  
"I don't know, you can pick the date since I'm planning most of the wedding."  
  
"I don't care when as long as you are mine forever."  
  
"Well what are we spending all this money on a wedding when you'll have me forever anyway?"  
  
"Because I want to make you Mrs. Rabb, or do you want to stay Sarah MacKenzie?"  
  
"Oh no I want to take your name, mine comes with bad memories I'd rather leave behind. Unless of course your going to get me mixed up with your grandmother."  
  
"There's no way that'll happen."  
  
"Then I guess it's Mrs. Rabb then."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So seriously when should we have this wedding?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"I'll leave the date up to you, as I said, tell me when and were and I'll be there."  
  
"Okay I'll think about it."  
  
SHOPPING MALL 1 week later  
  
"So ma'am, have you and the Commander decided on a date?"  
  
"No not yet, he said it's up to me."  
  
"Well when would you like to get married?"  
  
"I don't know, as soon as possible, I don't want anything big, like Mic and I had planned, I never wanted a big flashy wedding. Something small an intimate with close friends."  
  
"How long do you think we'll need to plan it?"  
  
"I don't know a couple of months maybe. I don't think I want to get married in May, May has never been a good month for the past few years so I don't want to jinks the wedding."  
  
"That's true, well how about August?"  
  
"August could be good but what date?"  
  
"Why don't you put all the numbers in a hat and pull one out?"  
  
"I like that idea, leave it all up to fate hey."  
  
"Exactly. So what's first on your list of things to do?"  
  
"The dress!"  
  
"The dress it is,"  
  
The two women walked around the mall for hours, the looked up every dress shop in the place but none of them had anything like what Mac wanted. Something simple yet elegant, And completely different from the one she was going to wear to marry Mic. She wanted this wedding to be completely different, and it will be because I want this wedding, she told herself.  
  
When they had done the entire shopping mall and still hadn't found anything remotely close to what they were looking for te ventured to some of the boutiques that the sales woman in the last shop had suggested.  
  
"Harriet, come over here."  
  
"Have you found something?"  
  
"Yeah there's a few over here that look good."  
  
The saleswoman came over "Is there anything I can help you lady's with."  
  
"Yes, my friend here would like to try on some of these dresses."  
  
Mac shot Harriet a sharp look and smiled at the woman "Yes, would I be able to try some of these on?"  
  
"Of course, is there any particular style you are looking for?"  
  
"Something simple, and elegant, I want a small wedding so nothing tooo over the top."  
  
"Well I guess you came to the right shop."  
  
Mac looked at the front desk, which bore the name 'Simple Elegance' she hadn't even noticed the name of the store before.  
  
The saleswoman urged Mac into the change room. "Just give me a yell if you need any help."  
  
Mac tried on 10 or 12 dresses, there was only one left and this one was one of her favourites from just looking at it. She put the dress on and looked in the mirror, it was just what she was looking for, simple and elegant.  
  
Mac opened the door of the change room and walked out, Harriet gasped.  
  
The saleswoman smiled and said "That's beautiful, do you like it."  
  
"Yes I think I do. Harriet what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's perfect."  
  
Mac walked over to the full-length mirror, the gown had spaghetti straps and was made with pearl white brushed satin, it clung perfectly to the top of her body, the bottom caressed the floor. The top of the bodice was beaded with a variety of white beads in an intricate pattern yet remained simple.  
  
"Is this the one Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes it is Harriet, yes it is."  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on the Commanders face when he sees you in that."  
  
"He'll have to wait a long, he's not seeing it until the wedding."  
  
"Your so cruel Ma'am."  
  
"I know!"  
  
They paid for the dress and left, it had been a long day but finally they had the dress.  
  
"Now, how about we go and grab a coffee."  
  
To Be Continued (end chapter 16) 


	17. What's Meant To Be 17

Thanks for all the reviews, they have been great! They play a huge part in making this story what it is, so thank you. I think a few postings I have made have had those symbols in it, don't know how or why they are there but I don't mean for them to be. Hope you enjoy this part of the story.  
  
From part 16  
  
Mac walked over to the full-length mirror, the gown had spaghetti straps and was made with pearl white brushed satin, it clung perfectly to the top of her body, the bottom caressed the floor. The top of the bodice was beaded with a variety of white beads in an intricate pattern yet remained simple.  
  
"Is this the one Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes it is Harriet, yes it is."  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on the Commanders face when he sees you in that."  
  
"He'll have to wait a long, he's not seeing it until the wedding."  
  
"Your so cruel Ma'am."  
  
"I know!"  
  
They paid for the dress and left, it had been a long day but finally they had the dress.  
  
"Now, how about we go and grab a coffee."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
'What's Meant To Be 17'  
  
JAG HQ 2 days later 0900  
  
Harm sat in his office, it was only 0900 yet the day seemed to drag on. He was concentrating so hard on the piece of paper in font of him that he didn't hear the knock at his door.  
  
Mac walked into the room when he didn't answer, he was sitting at his desk staring intently at something in front of him.  
  
"Hey sailor!"  
  
Harm's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Obviously, so what's so interesting it's got you tuned out the rest of the world?"  
  
"Nothing that's the point, I can't figure out an angle to this case, it seems so open and shut but I have this feeling. There's more to it but I'm just not seeing it."  
  
"Well I bought you some coffee, maybe that will help you concentrate." She handed him the steaming cup  
  
He looked up gratefully, "Thanks" he muttered  
  
"I must be off I have to be in court in 10 minutes. Lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you in your office 1300."  
  
"Okay, later sailor."  
  
"Bye Judge Mac!"  
  
Mac spun around and smiled, "I like jarhead better, just because I'm a judge doesn't mean I have to be called one."  
  
"Okay then, later jarhead!"  
  
Mac left his office shaking her head. Harm sat at his desk and watched her do so.  
  
MAC'S OFFICE Same Day 1100  
  
"Colonel, Admiral Chegwidden is here to see you ma'am"  
  
"Thankyou Elizabeth, send him in." Why would the Admiral be coming to see her?  
  
AJ stood in the doorway "Good morning sir have a seat."  
  
AJ sat down in the seat opposite Mac, something about him gave her the sense that this wasn't about business, it was something more personal but what? "What can I do for you?"  
  
"How has your day been so far Colonel?"  
  
"Yeah, good."  
  
"Okay, I know your wondering why I'm hear." He said with a slight look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Ahhh the thought had crossed my mind sir."  
  
"Mac have you given any thought to a venue for the wedding?"  
  
She was slightly taken aback by the nature of his question "Ummm not yet Sir, we haven't even decided on a date."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I have a friend who owes me a favor, he has pulled some strings and you are able to use the white house rose garden any date in August."  
  
"Oh sir, Thankyou, that would be wonderful." Mac couldn't help but smile, the rose garden at the white house was where they first met, and was the perfect location for the wedding. "Sir, how did you know I was thinking about August for the wedding?"  
  
"As you know, lieutenant Simms is a rather reliable source of information." He got up and crossed the room to the door, "I must be off, but I'am available any time to talk. Just tell Tiner it's urgent."  
  
"Alright, Thankyou sir. I'll get back to you about a date."  
  
"No hurry, it's your for when you want it."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
He opened the door and left, through the door Mac could see Elizabeth stand at attention as he went passed. Wow, the rose garden. The thought had crossed her mind for the venue for the wedding but the possibility was miniscule so she had dismissed it. She couldn't wait to tell Harm, but right now she had a case review to attend so it would have to wait until lunch.  
  
CAFÉ Lunchtime 1320  
  
"How was your morning?"  
  
"Okay, not too busy" Mac said through a mouthful of lasagna. "Yours?"  
  
"Pretty much the same, nothing major."  
  
"Did you get any further on that case from this morning?" this time taking a sip from her water.  
  
"No I left it with Bud, he offered to take a look at it from another perspective."  
  
Rose sat in her pram, gurgling and pointing at the cars goin past. Mac often Joked with Harm that Rose had his blue eyes, which of course they didn't know for sure as all babies have blue eyes when they are born and don't change for a while. But Mac was sure she'd always have her fathers sparkling blue eyes they had the same sparkle in them. She hoped Rose would have his eyes; it was one of her favourite things about Harm.  
  
Mac looked back up at Harm, "Pick a number between 1 and 31."  
  
"What?" Harm looked up from his salad with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Pick a number between 1 and 31." Mac repeated, her expression revealing nothing as to her intentions  
  
"I know what you said, but why?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, all you have to do is pick a number."  
  
"Alright. Uhhh... 12"  
  
"Why 12?" It didn't really matter why but she still wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know, it was the first number that popped into my head."  
  
"Okay, fair enough."  
  
"So are you going to enlighten me as to why I had to pick a number?" His eyes revealing his eagerness to know just what was goin on.  
  
"Nope." Mac smiled, she could see his mind ticking over all the possibilities through his handsome exterior.  
  
"Aw come on Mac!" Rose looked up at her daddy as he whined.  
  
"Look at that Harm, Rose thinks daddy's crazy."  
  
"No she doesn't she want's to know just as much as I do, what you are planning."  
  
"Okay I'll tell you. While I was out shopping with Harriet she suggested August for the wedding, I though it was a good idea, then you picked 12. So I guess we are getting married on the 12th of August."  
  
"Okay, I get it now. But I thought I told you, you could pick the date."  
  
"Yeah well I couldn't decide so I left it up to you."  
  
"12th of August it is then." He could see into the depth of her chocolate brown eyes, they shone under the gentle light radiating through the interior of the café. "Have I told you your gorgeous lately?"  
  
"No, not in the last few seconds, so I think it's about time you said it again!" She laughed as he said it again and again.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay." She was laughing at he expression on his face as he said it and the fact the everyone in the café was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance having interrupted their quiet lunch.  
  
"Oh I have some thing else to tell you." She paused and let him sit there for a few seconds.  
  
Eventually the curiosity got to him. "And what would that be?"  
  
"The Admiral has a friend who owed him a favor and now we have a venue for the wedding."  
  
"That's great, and where would this venue be exactly?"  
  
"The Whitehouse rose garden."  
  
A/N: Okay I know this would make a good cliffhanger if I left it here but I'm feeling generous so I won't 9and beside this chapter isn't very long yet. So. I'll keep going. He he he!  
  
"What!" Harm's eyes widened in shock, how. I mean, ." He paused contemplating what he had just been told. "So who is this friend of AJ's, he must have some pretty influential contacts."  
  
"I don't know, the Admiral just came into my office this morning and told me, he never said who it was."  
  
"What, you knew about this all morning and you waited till lunch to tell me!"  
  
She couldn't help but smile, she knew by the look in his eyes he wasn't really angry, he was such a bad actor "Yep, I wanted to see the look on your face when I told you."  
  
"Was it up to my usual standard?" he was grinning foolishly at this stage and the other café goers were taking an interest in this rather unusual conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah." By this stage Mac had finished her Lasagna and Harm had been pushing the remainder of his salad around the bowl for the last half of the conversation. Mac leaned across the table to whisper in his ear, "I think it's about time we got going, these people are starting to look at us funny."  
  
Harm couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't taken any notice of the other people that surrounded them, "Yeah I guess we should, it wouldn't be appropriate for us to start making out at the table in front of all these people."  
  
All the people in the café' looked around at his comment, some with amusement and curiosity, others with disgust.  
  
Mac's jaw dropped so far that he swore he was able to see the lasagna she had eaten for lunch. She got up out of her seat so fast he could have sworn she was and F14.  
  
Harm pushed Roses pram out of the café and left the money for the bill on the table, everyone watched as he left and he couldn't help but chuckle. Once outside he paid dearly for his actions.  
  
Mac swatted his arm. "What did you say that for? "The usual playful affectionate gesture had been turned into a lethal weapon.  
  
"That's what you get when you fall in love with a marine." He muttered.  
  
"What was that?" she whirled around, but the look on his face was too much. "Harmon Rabb you are an Evil, evil man." She said half laughing.  
  
"I know, and that's why you love me." He flashed her one of his flyboy grins.  
  
"Well I don't know about love, but that life insurance policy of your is pretty high isn't it."  
  
"What, you thinkin' of bumpin' me off are you?"  
  
"Not until I'm done with you."  
  
"And what are you going to do with me?" he cocked his eyebrow and grinned  
  
"You'll just have to wait for the wedding night to fin out!"  
  
Now it was Harm whose jaw dropped to the ground, he quickly recovered and followed her to the car. "And just what do you have planned for that night?"  
  
"Never mind, you'll find out on August 12th."  
  
"Tell me again why I'm marrying a marine?" he said as he put Rose in the car.  
  
To Be Continued 


	18. What's Meant To Be 18

From part 17  
  
"That's what you get when you fall in love with a marine." He muttered.  
  
"What was that?" she whirled around, but the look on his face was too much. "Harmon Rabb you are an Evil, evil man." She said half laughing.  
  
"I know, and that's why you love me." He flashed her one of his flyboy grins.  
  
"Well I don't know about love, but that life insurance policy of your is pretty high isn't it."  
  
"What, you thinkin' of bumpin' me off are you?"  
  
"Not until I'm done with you."  
  
"And what are you going to do with me?" he cocked his eyebrow and grinned  
  
"You'll just have to wait for the wedding night to fin out!"  
  
Now it was Harm whose jaw dropped to the ground, he quickly recovered and followed her to the car. "And just what do you have planned for that night?"  
  
"Never mind, you'll find out on August 12th."  
  
"Tell me again why I'm marrying a marine?" he said as he put Rose in the car. 'What's Meant To Be 18'  
  
BUD & HARRIET'S HOUSE About a month later.  
  
"Harm, Mac some in."  
  
"Hi Harriet." she was unable to finish as a bundle of blue came speeding toward her yelling something that resembled 'Aun Mac'  
  
"Hey AJ, how are you doing buddy?" Mac scooped AJ up into her arms where he had a clear view of Rose.  
  
AJ pointed to the baby and said "Baby, baby, I hol da baby."  
  
"How about we go sit down on the couch and uncle Harm will let you hold the baby."  
  
"Wat baby name?" AJ looked up at his Unca Harm his blue eyes wide with anticipation.  
  
"Don't you remember, the baby's name is Rose."  
  
AJ sat down on the couch and held his arms out, Harm placed Rose gently in his arms while Mac sat beside AJ supporting Roses head.  
  
Harm, Little AJ and Rose sat on the couch for most of the afternoon watching Disney movies and cartoons. AJ to teach Rose how to do his puzzle but soon got bored when he found that she wasn't paying any attention  
  
"AJ, Rose is a little young for puzzles, she not a big girl like you are."  
  
"I not big girl, I big boy." AJ said proudly  
  
"I know AJ, your growing up very quickly aren't you."  
  
Mac was watching Harm play with the kids on the lounge room floor, Harriet followed her gaze "He's good with the kids isn't he, he's goin to be a wonderful father."  
  
"Yeah, he's great."  
  
"Are you going to have more than one?"  
  
"Yes definitely, with both of us being only children we'll definitely have more than 1 maybe 2, 3 or even 4."  
  
"I can imagine you with lot's of kids."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be home baking cookies with my nice floral apron on greeting Harm at the door and have a steaming hot (vegetarian) dinner on the table."  
  
Harriet laughed "well that's not quite the image I had but."  
  
"Don't worry, I know what you mean."  
  
"So did you decide on the paper for the invitations?"  
  
"Yeah I like the second ones, what do you think?"  
  
"I liked them better too, what about the menu?"  
  
"We decided on the chicken dish for the main course served with salad and of course the chocolate dessert."  
  
"Of course what else!"  
  
"Exactly, anyway the bridesmaid dresses are going to be ready next Tuesday. Do you want to come with me for a final fitting?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask Mac? Of course I'd love to come."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Is Chloe able to get here for a dress fitting?"  
  
"No she's can't get here but she has given me all the measurements and had a similar dress fitted up there so it should be alright."  
  
"How long before the wedding is she coming down?"  
  
"I've asked her to come down 10 day's before so I can spend some time with her, she's getting back to me with the answer."  
  
"I'll be great to have her down here, AJ took a real liking to her when she was hear last."  
  
"Yes she loved playing with AJ, she never had siblings so I guess AJ and now Rose are like a little brother and sister to her."  
  
Harm walked over to the table carrying Rose in his arms, "Don't mean to be rude lady's but this little one has zonked on us, Mac we should probably get going anyway, AJ's eyes are popping out of his head."  
  
"Your right Harm, Harriet, Bud, thank you for having us, we'll see you at work tomorrow."  
  
SIMPLE ELEGANCE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE Tuesday.  
  
Mac and Harriet had been waiting at the bridal boutique for nearly an hour, first the young woman had misplaced the dresses (yes she did have a mild heart attack at this point) but everything got sorted out in the end and now that everything was back on track she was calm and relaxed.  
  
"Harriet come out and show me."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming. Can you help me with the zip first."  
  
"Oh sure, coming."  
  
Mac zipped up Harriet's dress then stood back to admire it as she walked out. "Harriet you look gorgeous."  
  
Harriet blushed and smiled "Thankyou ma'am."  
  
Mac admired the dress once again it was a mild sheer gold satin, she chose gold because it would tie in nicely with Harm's god wings that he would be wearing with his dress whites. The top of the bridesmaid dresses had a thin line of beading, which caught the light beautifully and the bottom flowed gently around the ankle showing off the gorgeous shoes which were the same colour as the dress with the same beading across the straps.  
  
"Ma'am" when Mac didn't answer Harriet repeated herself "Mac, hello, earth to Mac."  
  
"Oh sorry Harriet, I just got caught up in how beautiful you look."  
  
Harriet blushed once again, "Thankyou ma'am. sorry uh. Mac."  
  
"What say we get out of here and go have some lunch?"  
  
"Just let me get out of this dress."  
  
"Need any help with that zip again?"  
  
"Ah yeah, do you mind."  
  
"Not at all, come here." Mac unzipped the back of Harriet's dress, it was almost exactly 2 months until the wedding and Mac was surprised at how quickly things went together. The hadn't been any problems with booking the caterers or florist but then again what business wouldn't jump at the chance to do a wedding at the white house.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready, lets go to lunch."  
  
Mac made the final payment on Harriet and Chloe's dresses and they headed off to lunch.  
  
HARM AND MAC'S APARTMENT 6 Weeks Later, 2 weeks before the wedding.  
  
"What do you want to eat tonight?"  
  
Mac was sitting in on the couch, checking off who was coming to the wedding and who wasn't.  
  
"I don't care as long as it's food, I'm starving."  
  
"I should have known." Harm walked back into the kitchen. "What about pasta?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds fine, like I said as long as it's food, I'll eat it."  
  
Harm started preparing the meal while Mac finished her check list, "Harm I was thinking we should invite Trish and Frank down."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Anytime from now on, I'd love it if she came down so she could be part of planning the wedding."  
  
"Haven't you already organised most of it."  
  
"Yeah, but still, she doesn't have a daughter and I don't exactly have a mother so it would be kind of nice to have her around."  
  
"Okay, grab the phone and call her." Harm went back to cooking the pasta while Mac thought about this.  
  
"I can't just ring up and invite her, she doesn't really know me."  
  
"Mac, your marrying her only son, you're the mother of her only grandchild and ever since the day I met you every time I talked to her, you were all I talked about. Believe me she knows you and she always said I should hurry up and get my act together and tell you how I felt."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yes." Harm walked toward her with the portable phone, he handed it to her and said, "Here call her."  
  
So while Harm finished cooking dinner Mac rang Trish. When Mac got off the phone she was beaming.  
  
"You know Harm, I love your mother, she's amazing."  
  
He laughed as he served the pasta into the bowls, "So the call went well?"  
  
"Yeah, she's coming down next Wednesday and Frank will come down 4 day's before the wedding because he can't get away."  
  
"That's great, I told you it would be alright."  
  
"I know, and I have met your mother before when she came down to see Rose in Hospital and on their way back from Europe a few months ago but I guess I'm just scared that she will end up like my mother."  
  
"Mac, that's not going to happen" He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Nothing is ever going to happen to you like that ever again you hear me. Me, Rose Trish & Frank, we're all going to be around for a long time whether you like it or not. Okay?"  
  
Mac looked up into his eyes, she knew he meant it, and deep down she's already knew that, but sometimes it was hard to keep the past in the past. "I needed that, Thankyou."  
  
"No problem." He kissed her fore head and untangled himself from her. "Now how about we get some food into you marine, then we'll kick back and watch a movie."  
  
"Mmmm sounds wonderful."  
  
They ate dinner in a comfortable silence, Mac tended to Rose while Harm went out to get a movie, when he got back they sat on the couch snuggled together and watched the film he had bought back.  
  
By the end of the movie, Harm was sitting comfortably on the couch, Mac's head rested on his chest. She was fast asleep, she gently pulled himself out form under her and picked her up in his arms, he carried her into the bedroom and put her into bed she stirred slightly  
  
"Harm" she said groggily  
  
"Right here, go back to sleep."  
  
"Hmmm" she rolled over into the middle of the bed, Harm changed and hopped in beside her, he slipped his body under the top half of hers.  
  
"Goodnight Ninjagirl." He whispered in her ear, he kissed the top of her head and went to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued 


	19. What's Meant To Be 19

Hey sorry this chapter took so long, My grandmother died and we needed to go back for the funeral, but here it is Part 19, there is one more part to go as I thought 20 was a nice even number to end on. Enjoy.  
  
From part 18  
  
They ate dinner in a comfortable silence, Mac tended to Rose while Harm went out to get a movie, when he got back they sat on the couch snuggled together and watched the film he had bought back.  
  
By the end of the movie, Harm was sitting comfortably on the couch, Mac's head rested on his chest. She was fast asleep, she gently pulled himself out form under her and picked her up in his arms, he carried her into the bedroom and put her into bed she stirred slightly  
  
"Harm" she said groggily  
  
"Right here, go back to sleep."  
  
"Hmmm" she rolled over into the middle of the bed, Harm changed and hopped in beside her, he slipped his body under the top half of hers.  
  
"Goodnight Ninjagirl." He whispered in her ear, he kissed the top of her head and went to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued (end chapter 18)  
  
DULLES AIRPORT 6 Day's later.  
  
Mac stood in the crowded airport, people passed her by none of them taking any notice of the Lieutenant Colonel as they continued to live out their busy lives. She was awaiting the arrival of Harm's mother Trish. Chloe was flying in the next day which would be great. Mac saw Trish exit the terminal and walked toward her, she was a little nervous, and not just at seeing Trish again but about her pending wedding, actually nervous wasn't a good word, excited was probably better. She had never been so sure about anything in her entire life as she was about marrying Harm.  
  
"Trish hi."  
  
"Mac dear, how are you." Trish embraced Mac as if she was her own daughter, which took Mac a little by surprise.  
  
"Good, how was your flight?"  
  
"It was good, long because I couldn't wait to get down here and see you and Rose again."  
  
"Well we're glad your hear."  
  
The two women walked over to the crowd of people waiting to get their bags, once they had all cleared, they were able to find what they were looking for and headed out Mac's car.  
  
As they were driving through town they chatted about Rose and how she was doing, then about Harm and his annoying little habits that annoyed them both but were the things they loved most about him. Mac also filled Trish in on some of her and Harms more interesting adventures that he had obviously conveniently forgot to tell her about.  
  
"Trish when we have you settled in, would you mind helping me out with the finishing touches with the wedding plans?" Mac looked over at her soon to be mother in law.  
  
"Are you sure you want my help?"  
  
Mac took her eyes of the road quickly to glare at Trish "Of course I want you help, I haven't had a mother since I was 15, I have no one to share any of this with and I would like to change that."  
  
Trish turned to Mac and smiled "Then I would love to help."  
  
For the remainder of the trip back to their apartment they talked about all the things Mac had planned and what they needed to get done in the next week or so.  
  
When they arrived at the apartment Mac helped Trish bring up her bags, once they had struggled up the stairs (the lifts just happened to be out of order that day)  
  
"So were is that son of mine, dare I ask."  
  
Mac chuckled Trish obviously knew her son almost as well as she did. "He's inside with Rose actually, the Admiral has given us today and tomorrow off to welcome guest, and I think he got sick of me trying to work out wedding plans at the office."  
  
"Form what you have told me you sound remarkably well organised. When I married Harm Sr. I had dress fittings the morning of the wedding, the florist cancel 3 days before and the caterer came down with the flu, I was amazed we made it to the altar."  
  
"God, I hope none of that happens to me."  
  
"Don't worry honey, everything will be perfect."  
  
"I know, and besides all that matters is that Harm and I get married, if everything goes wrong then let it, as long as he doesn't take off."  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that, he has been waiting for this for years."  
  
Just then the door to their apartment opened and Harms head popped out. "Ahhh I thought I heard voices out here. So what doesn't Mac have to worry about?"  
  
"That you'll take off on your wedding day."  
  
Harm looked shell shocked and then his features softened he walked over to Mac and curled his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. "You have nothing to worry about Sarah, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good, now go say hello to your mother, while I take these bags into the spare room."  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'll take them. Mom I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Mac's eyes pierced Harm's, "Oh no you won't, you'll stay here and talk to you mother, ask her how her trip was, if she'd like anything to drink, and how she is going. Got it."  
  
"Yes ma'am" he followed up with a sloppy salute and Mac left the room.  
  
She took the bags into the spare room and as she walked back to the kitchen she could hear Trish talking to Harm.  
  
"It's nice to see your with someone who can keep you in line Harmon."  
  
"She can not keep me 'in line' as you call it, I just choose to be like that."  
  
"Oh sure Harm, don't worry I won't tell any of you Navy buddies you let a Marine order you around."  
  
Mac walked into the kitchen at that moment. "I wouldn't worry Trish, I've written it on the invitations for those who didn't already know."  
  
Harm watched as 2 or the 3 most important women in his life laugh at him. "Okay, okay you two. Who wants a coffee?"  
  
"That would be great, you make the coffee while I take your Trish into see Rose."  
  
"Mac, Pleassse don't wake her up, it took me all morning to get her to go to sleep."  
  
"Don't worry Harm I'll just look, I know how hard it is to get babies to sleep. You were hopeless as a child, the only time you slept was when I had to go out or your father was looking after you."  
  
"What can I say, she must get it from her father then."  
  
"Then at least we know that when she's older she'll sleep like a log," quipped Mac  
  
"Funny Marine, real funny."  
  
They left Harm to sort out the coffee, while they watched a peaceful Rose sleeping in her crib.  
  
DULLES AIRPORT Next Day  
  
Mac and Trish were both back at Dulles waiting for Chloe to arrive. Her flight had landed and she should be exiting the terminal soon. Before Mac had time to realise it Chloe came running into her arms.  
  
"Mac!"  
  
"Hey slow down Mini Marine." Mac bent down slightly to hug the teenager that was the closet thing she had ever had to family except Harm of course. "Chloe, this is Trish, Harm's mother."  
  
"Hi Trish." Chloe beamed up at the well dresses, middle-aged woman before her. She already liked her; there was a certain warmth about her.  
  
"Hello Chloe, Mac's told me all about you, how was your trip?"  
  
"Good thanks"  
  
The three of them got Chloe's bags repeating the previous days events.  
  
Once in the car Chloe didn't stop talking, she was anxious to find out everything about the Harm and Rose, the wedding and of course her dress.  
  
"Mac, are you sure my dress is going to fit?"  
  
"I hope so honey, but I'm sure it will, the lady said she left as little extra room in it just incase. She can do the final alterations once you have tried it on this afternoon."  
  
"Okay, that's good."  
  
HARM AND MAC'S APARTMENT August 12th The morning of the wedding.  
  
Mac hadn't slept all night, not because of nerves but because Harm had stayed at Sturgis' place the night before and she never slept well without him next to her anymore. Sturgis' had hosted the bachelor party and they did go knows what, knowing Sturgis it could have been anything. Trish had organised a Hens night for Mac which consisted of a lot of bubbly (OJ and soda for her) and some very embarrassing questions.  
  
Mac lay in bed for 23 minutes and 47 seconds longer until Harriet came in and insisted that she get up, being the maid of honor Harriet had also stayed the night in the nursery insisting she tend to Rose during the night as Mac needed to get a good nights sleep.  
  
She got up and took a long hot shower, she washed her hair with Harms favourite shampoo and eventually got out after realising that Harriet and Trish also needed showers and the hot water probably wouldn't last.  
  
Mac was greeted by the smell of pancakes when she entered the kitchen, "Mmmm those smell wonderful."  
  
"Harm told me you liked them and made me promise I would make them as a treat for you."  
  
"Thanks Trish, you didn't have to."  
  
"You'll need to eat something, I dare say you wont eat much else today."  
  
Mac looked at her and smiled, "I eat anything at any time, hasn't Harm told you that?"  
  
"He did mention it, but I dare say you'll be to busy with ahhh. with other things."  
  
"Oh right." Mac had no idea how to respond to that comment so she picked up the newspaper and started reading  
  
3 Hours later they had all arrived back from the hairdressers, Trish was fully ready, Harriet and Chloe had their dresses on, and were still trying to remember the 'safe place' Mac had placed the necklaces when she had purchase them. Mac was doing her makeup with the a little help from Trish.  
  
STURGIS' APARTMENT Same time  
  
Over at Sturgis' apartment, things weren't going quite as smoothly as would have been liked.  
  
"Bud what do you mean you can't find the passports?" Sturgis' was having a mild breakdown trying to get everything organised and everyone ready on time.  
  
"I mean, I can't find them, they were in my car last night. When I got here I bough them in with me and put them on the bench. I went to get them this morning and they weren't there."  
  
Harm walked into the lounge, which largely resembled a war zone after the bachelor party last night. Beer cans were found in the most unusual places and there was obscene amounts of food on the floor. "What's the problem in here?"  
  
"Bud can't find the passports."  
  
"Oh is that all" Harm said looking amused. "I put them on the bedside table when I went to bed, I found them lying on the bench and didn't want to loose them."  
  
"Okay, good. That's that problem solved."  
  
"Wow, Sturgis buddy, calm down. Breathe." Harm made a breathing motion complete with hand motions, which caused Bud to laugh.  
  
"Right, okay."  
  
There was a knock at the door "I'll get it."  
  
"Thanks Bud. Now Sturgis, go have a shower, get dressed and stop stressing. This is my wedding and I should be the one having a breakdown."  
  
"Okay. Shower."  
  
He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Right that's that sorted, Harm thought  
  
"Hello Harm."  
  
"Oh Frank, hi. How are you feeling after last night?"  
  
"Remarkably well considering I haven't done that for a few years. Here's you dress whites."  
  
"Thanks, Ahhh make yourself comfortable I guess. I'll just go get out of these sweats and into those dress whites."  
  
"How about I clean up this mess and make us some coffee."  
  
"You're a life saver Frank."  
  
BACK AT HARM AND MAC'S APARTMENT 1 Hour Later  
  
Trish was standing in the door way fully ready, Harriet and Chloe were putting the finishing touches on their makeup in the bathroom and Mac was in her room insisting that she didn't need any help and would be out in a minute.  
  
Harriet and Chloe had finished in the bathroom and now all three were waiting by the door, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it" said Trish, "It's probably the limo." Trish opened the door and found the driver of the limousine, "She'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
Trish closed the door behind him, "Mac, come on. We need to get going."  
  
"Okay I'm coming."  
  
Mac entered the lounge room looking more beautiful than ever. Everything about her outfit was perfect, every simple detail was in the right place.  
  
"Mac, you look amazing." Chloe screamed out  
  
"You look beautiful Mac."  
  
"Thankyou Harriet, you all look gorgeous."  
  
They picked up their purses and walked out the door. Trish walked next to Mac while Harriet and Chloe walked in front.  
  
"My son is going to be speechless when he sees you." Trish whispered in her ear.  
  
"I hope so, I usually have trouble shutting him up."  
  
They were all in the limousine and on the way to the white house. Mac could hardly contain her excitement. She was going to get married today, to the most amazing man she had ever met. The one man she was supposed to be with.  
  
"How is Grandma Sarah and Rose getting there?" Harriet asked  
  
"the Admiral is picking them up from the hotel this morning after he has left Sturgis' place."  
  
STURGIS' APARTMENT 20 minutes earlier  
  
"Admiral, how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Certainly not as young as I'd like to be feeling that's for sure."  
  
"How's the groom going?"  
  
"Fine he's just about ready."  
  
"Okay, look I have to get going, I need to go and pick up Mrs Rabb and little Rose so, I'll meet you all there. Whish him luck for me."  
  
"Okay Admiral I will."  
  
The Admiral turned around and left, Sturgis' shut the door behind him. "Harm!" he bellowed. "We need to get going."  
  
"Okay" Harm, walked out of the bathroom adjusting his collar "Right, lets go."  
  
To Be Continued (end chapter 19) 


	20. What's Meant To Be 20 Final

Title: 'What's Meant To Be Will Be' Author: Navyninjagirl (navyninjagirl@hotmail.com) Rating: PG 13 Summary: Two pregnant women, one great love and a journey that will change their lives forever. Disclaimer: I'm only doing this for fun; I don't own jag or any of the characters and have no claim to the show or anything. I'm making no profit from this either. So please don't sue me! Authors Notes: This story takes place after 'Adrift 2' but with some changes. Mac called off the wedding for good once she heard of Harms crash, Renee's father never died and the scene at the airport didn't happen. Sturgis is at JAG and Mac never went TAD. Some JAG episodes may be referred to but not many (considering I only watching a couple of episodes before this is set) Sorry if some of the details are wrong, please feel free to correct me. The dates I use are probably wrong but I'm working on the fact that the wedding was planned for mid May and that the engagement party was in March sometime. (Please just work with me for the sake of the fic!)  
  
This is the final part, hope you like it, all my Thankyou's and notes are at the bottom .... Enjoy!  
  
From Part 19  
  
"How's the groom going?"  
  
"Fine he's just about ready."  
  
"Okay, look I have to get going, I need to go and pick up Mrs Rabb and little Rose so, I'll meet you all there. Whish him luck for me."  
  
"Okay Admiral I will."  
  
The Admiral turned around and left, Sturgis' shut the door behind him. "Harm!" he bellowed. "We need to get going."  
  
"Okay" Harm, walked out of the bathroom adjusting his collar "Right, lets go."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
What's Meant To Be 20 (final)  
  
HARM AND MAC'S APARTMENT Just before the wedding.  
  
The limousine rolled to a stop, Harriet and Chloe who wore gorgeous pale gold satin dresses climbed out, followed by Trish who walked over quickly to take her seat before the ceremony started. AJ walked up to the door of the white limousine awaiting Mac who was about to step out.  
  
The setting was picture perfect, there were white chairs set out in 4 rows, a red piece of material marked the aisle that Mac was to walk down, once she had progressed down the aisle she would arrive at an arch where Harm would be waiting for her. Each side of the arch there was a large vase, which contained a sea of red and white roses.  
  
Harm stood under the arch, he was gazing down the aisle filled with nervous excitement. He could see AJ standing next the white limousine that Mac had arrived in, and their friends and family were seated in rows of white chairs.  
  
Soft music began to play in the back round and Mac stepped out of the limousine. AJ linked his arms with hers and the stood for a minute as Harriet and Chloe started down the aisle. Once they had arrived at the front Mac and AJ started walking slowly. Mac was beaming; all the people that mattered to her were here today witnessing her and Harm marriage. This is the way it should be, for today there had been no thoughts about her past, all the horrible things she had been through in her life weren't creeping their way into her mind, instead she was thinking of her future.  
  
Harm's eyes were fixed on the goddess that was walking toward him, no he was not talking about his commanding officer but the woman that he loved, the only woman that he had ever truly loved that was walking down toward him in the most amazing dress he'd ever seen. As she neared him, he could see that she was as happy as he was, this was how life should be, he thought.  
  
Mac and AJ arrived at the arch; Her eyes fixed on Harms as he gave her one of his flyboy grins that made her knees go weak.  
  
"Here you go Harm, take good care of her." AJ untangled his arm from Mac's  
  
Mac gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Thankyou Sir"  
  
Harm clasped Mac's hands in his own "I love you" he whispered  
  
"I love you too," she mouthed  
  
Chaplain Tuner was doing the ceremony he talked for a little while about how he came to meet Mac, and about Harms rather colorful time at Annapolis.  
  
"Does any person hear know of any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage?"  
  
Mac peered over at Harriet who had turned around to survey the crowd of people before them; she was glaring around almost daring someone to say something.  
  
Mac leaned into Harm "I don't think anyone would want to say anything, Harriet looks like she would kill them."  
  
Harm chuckled "I could have told you that."  
  
"Right then we shall continue." Chaplain Turner says, "I believe you have both written your own vows, Mac would you like to go first."  
  
"Yes." Mac took a deep breath, she had the words memorized in her head but now it was a matter of getting her mouth to work and get them out.  
  
"Harm, from the moment I met you, I knew you were something special. You were cocky, arrogant and self confident, and you were in the navy." The quests laughed and Mac continued "But despite your appearance I soon found out you were much different, you are the kindest, most honorable man I have ever met and you always put other people's needs before your own. You have been there for me through some of the hardest times in my life and you've helped me deal with my past, which meant more to me than I can ever say. To me you were the only family I had along with everyone here today. Harm, you are the only person I have ever imagined starting a family with, you are the only person I've imagined growing old with. I love you Harmon Rabb Jr, in you I see everything I want and everything I'll ever need and I hope you'll take me to be your wife." Mac finished with her eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"Sarah, you have no idea how long I have dreamed about this day, the first time we met, I saw a ghost of my past, I soon realised that I was wrong, it was infact you I saw in that ghost long before we met. For years I have known you are the only woman I will ever truly love, and the only person who can make me happy, I always wanted to put your happiness first, even if it meant loosing you, what I was really doing was hiding behind that because I was too scared to show how I really felt. I love you Sarah Mackenzie and I would be honored if you would become my wife, even if you are a Marine." This time Harm's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he smiled at Mac.  
  
"May I have the rings please?"  
  
Bud pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them to chaplain Turner. Chaplain Turner held them out, Harm and Mac each the one that was meant for other.  
  
"Do you Sarah MacKenzie Jr take Harmon Rabb to be your husband?"  
  
"I do" she slipped the white gold band onto his finger, letting her hand linger on his.  
  
"Do you Harmon Rabb Jr take Sarah MacKenzie to be your wife?"  
  
"I do" He picked up her hand, he slipped the ring on half way, then whispered, "I'm ready to let go." And pushed it all the way on.  
  
These 5 words opened the gate and the tears flowed freely down her face. Harm wiped them away tenderly, the barely heard the words that chaplain Turner was saying until he got to the part of  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Harm you may kiss the bride."  
  
At that moment Rose could be heard goo-ing and gar-ing in the small crowd of guests  
  
"I think we have her approval." He leaned down and embraced Mac in a passionate kiss, neither of them wanted it to end but soon the need for oxygen became to great and they reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
They took their first steps as husband and wife over to their daughter who was bouncing up and down on her great grandmothers lap.  
  
Mac picked up Rose "Hey baby, you were a good little girl weren't you, yes you were."  
  
Harm was looking at his wife and daughter with amusement "You know Mac, it's going to be hilarious if she dribbles all over you in that dress."  
  
"You can come and help me clean up if that happens sailor" her eyes twinkled  
  
"With pleasure." He gave her one of his flyboy grins that made her knees go weak.  
  
"If I may interrupt, I believe your chariot awaits." The Admiral had come up behind them  
  
"Thankyou Sir, and Thankyou for everything it meant so much to me that you were the one to give me away."  
  
"It was a very special moment for me too Mac, now go and enjoy yourselves, there is a surprise in the limo waiting for you."  
  
"We will, and you must thank you friend who made this event possible if we do not get a chance."  
  
"I think he already knows."  
  
"Why.. How."  
  
"Let's just say, he thought the service was lovely. I'll see you at the reception" With that AJ walked away, leaving the newly wed couple to contemplate his parting words.  
  
"I didn't see anyone here I didn't know."  
  
"Me either, oh well. Let's go Ninjagirl, I want to find out what that surprise is!"  
  
"Ohhh I forgot about that."  
  
They were showered with confetti as they made there was to the limousine. They got in and found a white envelope addressed to Mr. & Mrs. Rabb on the seat, accompanied by chilled Champaign and two sparkling glasses.  
  
"Would you like to do the honours Mrs. Rabb?" Harm held out he envelope for her to take.  
  
"Why Thankyou Mr. Rabb"  
  
Mac opened the envelope and found a letter she read it out to Harm.  
  
Harm & Mac,  
  
Congratulations on your marriage, (Finally) on top of the TV you will find a box in it contains your surprise. Hope you enjoy it, and don't worry everything that comes into mind has been taken care of. Hope you enjoy the rest of your day; it is certainly one of the happiest the JAG team has witnessed.  
  
From AJ, and the rest of the JAG staff.  
  
Mac finished reading, she placed the letter back in it's envelope. "I wonder what it is?"  
  
"I don't know, it could be anything."  
  
"Well don't just sit there, get the box!"  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down I'm getting it." Harm leaned forward and picked up the rectangle mahogany box.  
  
"Open it!"  
  
Harm lifted the lid to reveal it's contents. "Mac they're plane tickets!"  
  
"Thought you had the honeymoon planned?"  
  
"I did!" Harm looked quizzically at her "Were are they for?" he said to Mac who was now looking closely at them  
  
"They're for 2 weeks in Italy!"  
  
"What! How. what."  
  
"Here look there's another letter."  
  
This time it was harm who read it out.  
  
You have obviously found your little surprise, I know your wondering why you have two return tickets to Italy? Well Harm I know you have a honeymoon booked (I even know where to but I'll leave that up to you to tell Mac) and you are still going on that. Have a look at the dates marked on the plane tickets.  
  
Mac pulled out the tickets "20th August till 3rd September!"  
  
. I have arranged 25 days leave for you both from today, so no need to worry about that. All of us here at JAG wanted to do something special for you, and as I won the pool as to when you would get it together I put all the money into this. Hope you enjoy the time away, Harm your mother and Frank are happy to have Rose for the whole 3 weeks but there is also arrangements made if you would like to take her to Italy.  
  
All our love The JAG staff.  
  
"OMG Harm! We have 2 weeks in Italy! And by the way where are we going?"  
  
"Oh the Bahamas."  
  
"Oh Harm that's fantastic!" Mac leaned over and kissed him tenderly.  
  
"La vita e' bella"  
  
"I didn't know you spoke Italian."  
  
"Only a little."  
  
"Ho un altro sorpresa mia principessa. Ho compri una casa grande!"  
  
"Harm! You speak Italian"  
  
"Not a lot, but I can put basic sentences together."  
  
"Well I can't what did you say?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you my princess. I have bought you a big house!"  
  
Mac screamed with joy, "Harm. when. how."  
  
"Frank lent me the money, I knew our apartment was too small but I wanted to surprise you so I bought you a house."  
  
"Harm! You shouldn't have. lucky we are only renting our apartment."  
  
"Don't worry, we can move whenever you're ready. But now I have a beautiful wife and daughter and a house of our own, everything I have ever wanted."  
  
"Does it have a white picket fence?"  
  
"No but if that's what you want, I give it too you."  
  
"No, I think a marine green picket fence would be much nicer!"  
  
RECEPTION 2 hours later  
  
After numerous conversations with friend and family they were finally alone, granted it was on the dance floor swaying to the slow beat of the music, but still they were alone.  
  
Harm held her close as if he was afraid that he would loose her, not anymore she thought. They swayed gently to the music, oblivious to the people watching from the tables.  
  
"Mmmm Harm, say something in Italian again, it sounds so beautiful."  
  
"Tu sei mia moglie, (io amore tu) per eternita', prometo."  
  
"Okay, now translate it."  
  
"You are my wife, I love you for eternity, I promise."  
  
"(Io amore tu) Harm"  
  
The End!!!  
  
**************  
  
A/N: yah I have finally finished!, not that I didn't enjoy writing it, I loved it but all good things come to an end right. Sorry I wanted to get this out on the 12th but it was my b'day and I had heaps of phone calls. Sorry if my Italian is shocking, I have only done the basics for 4 years we don't seem to be moving on, so anyway forgive me. Is there any Italians on this list? I love learning it, it is such a beautiful language, and as soon as I finish school I'm off to Italy, (well when I get enough money) I got inspired to put it in the last part of this story because before this i was doing my Italian homework (must go finish that) so yeah.  
  
Okay that's enough babbling from me, hope you all enjoyed the story, maybe I'll write another one someday, this time it will be shorter though, this one was only supposed to go for like 5 chapters but I got a bit carried away! Please review and tell me what you thought of the finished product, and Thankyou to all those who reviewed before it has been a great help.  
  
Yah JAG is on here in Oz 2nite. YIPEE  
  
Carlz. 


End file.
